


What happened to our daughter

by Swampy_squid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Lance, Mpreg klance, Top Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 27,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampy_squid/pseuds/Swampy_squid
Summary: "a criminal that's what he is we should put him in prison now" Pidge spoke"Coran if you may?" Hunk spoke put as Allura's eyes shrunk in fear"Wait a moment I still haven't asked my question"the old altean king spoke as Allura looked at each and everyone bitting their lips awaiting the question."What did you do with my daughter?"





	1. Prolouge

King alfor looked at his veins filling up with a black and purple substance. Something not painful but something to cover to the very least. Allura didn't miss it though the look in her father's eyes was something that had stuck to her for years even after her father passed. And she feared what it was and how it could affect her now altean child. He was everything to her and she didn't want to see him hurt. 

But after her father died an altean man hooded over looked upon the castle claiming he was an old king. Lance. Someone who had been trapped for years and years to many to count. If this was who he claimed to be she knew she had to keep it a secret who knows what the people of altea would think if their forgotten king or darkness came back. 

I mean marrying anyone of galra blood was something no one even dare think. So what would they do to a king who married to one at all? 

Allura knew the punishment her fellow rullers would put so she kept him hidden. But she wanted to figure things out for herself so it might even take a while for him to talk but if she's been doing this for a long while she could wait a lot more to get secrets out of him. Course she had to keep everyone away from this room. She had to be careful that he wasn't seen. 

Every day she looked into his room his hodded figure would look through the window and into the palace garden. Something he said "hadn't changed at all" 

But what she didn't know what crossed his mind. Every day would be the same question. Did his dark magic corrupt the old king and caused his ultimate demise? 

 

And what of his daughter and husband?


	2. But the most important thing is still the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance have a heartfelt talk.

Allura quietly gathered up some food for her secret guest. Which wasn't much just some leftovers from tonight's family dinner. She put her child to bed and told her husband shiro she would be in another room doing her daily duties before heading to bed and telling him that she'd join him in a while after she was done. 

Walking alone with a tray of food was probably not good especially with the guards she'd have to eventually run across but she done it quickly before they came into guarding the castle hallways. She didn't like the room she'd put him in, it was an old room the marble walls were cracked and viens grew here and there mice ran around and some other creatures. Even the bed looked to uncomfortable to be around, let alone sleep in it. 

She saw how he turned to her smiling going up to walk to her "thank you" he said taking the tray from her hands and setting them where he usually would before going back to his chair. Allura couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew he ate and was doing rather well but he always seemed so out of it always thinking about something else out of her understanding. "I'm very sorry I can't fix the room here it's just well with the story that I'm busy it's hard enough keeping you secret" Lance nodded smiling waving her over to sit by the window sill with him. "You are awefully young to be queen you know? Did your father?" Lance bit back on his lip seeing Allura's face twist into a frown as she nodded looking at Lance. But he looked no older than her either. "I see. I guess I can say I relate in that note. I lost my parents as well, when I was much younger than yourself I can understand the stress put upon you after all being a young queen" Allura looked as he wipped his eyes before chuckling. "I quite like it here. Nothing has changed all to bad. Here look with me" Lance said as he opened the curtain more to see the garden much better. Allura didn't understand as to why it looked much better from here than from down there. But it had and it was. The fountain and flowers looked much more to enchanting from here. "Whoah this is nice" "It's nicer when it's day time dear. Would I give a moment to sit there for just a while. But I understand if I can't go out there." Allura bit her lip she had to let him explore somehow "I've seen your family you know you sure struck a good husband and such an adorable son" Allura couldn't help but blush at the compliment as she shyly looked away and into the dirty room.

"My son does have pretty little markings doesn't he? Just like his father" Lance smiled looking at her with pride. If he was a few years into the future well this might be his great great something granddaughter. And he couldn't be more proud of it. But he was skeptical of it being long like they said. 

"I will say it's not a normality to have alteans who have different shapes of markings. So yes they are quite beautiful" 

Allura didn't want to ask if he really did marry to galra blood. She didn't know the full story, no one really did. She was so curious to understand the whole story after that incident the tension between the two only seem to grow even thicker and thicker. 

"It's time for you to go dear your husband will grow worried" 

Allura looked at him nodding standing up. She contimplating her decisions before turning to look at him. "If you want you can head outside for the remaining of the night" Lance looked back to her smiling almost screeching as he went to hug her before dashing outside. 

 

Allura would say her night wasn't the easiest after all she was just woken up with her husband and child to a large rumble through the castle. Quickly getting into her shoes and dress she along with shiro ran outside. Allura gasped as she watched her friend Shay hold Lance up to the wall with a large crator around him as he was smiling softly at Allura. "Oh hello Allura sorry to have woken you up" 

"Mommy why are they hurting that nice man?" Her son said as his little mind couldn't understand who this was. "Nova no come here that's Lance the king of darkness" he gasped a little running up to him his mother's dress. The screaming at each other caused Allura to grow more and more ticked at the fact that they weren't paying attention to what she was saying. 

"If you all don't mind but your queen has something to say" Lance spoke up enough to cause everyone to look over to Allura as she was rubbing her head. 

 

"Alright, Shay put him down I was the one who has hid him for so long" Shay reluctantly placed him down as he fixed his crown and clothes. He closed his hands together placing them up to his chest and keeping a calm quite expression. 

"Allura are you mad do you know who this is?!" Coran said closing on on her and her family. "The king of darkness the one who married to galra the cause of this war going on yet still!" 

Allura glared at her advisor before calming down and looking at the rest. "How are you so sure? Legends are legends and I still haven't been convinced that he is who you say! I've spent moments talking with him and honestly with this whole queen decision I need a heartfelt talk from someone who's also lost their parents" she huffed bitting her lip "all he has told me is that he was locked away until my father's deal was completed. He explained to me that he has done nothing wrong his stratergies and power is something raw something he learnt to control. My father might have died from that magic. But he was the one who sought after it" 

Removing her hair and tucking it behind her ear she calmed 

"Allura here was just letting me out of my room and by the time I've been here I have nothing alarming have I? To you I just appeared didn't I?" 

The others didn't like the tone this was going at but what other choices did they have. They knew Allura was stubborn and would much rather hold a person o. Trial that to lock them up without questioning. 

"Allura sweetie you aren't suggestion a trial to one of alteans monster are you? I mean I get the other ones but him he's nothing to be put on trial for" 

Allura looked back seeing Lance had sat down by the bench once more looking at the flowers. "Look at him does he really look like he would hurt us?" Allura whispered seeing as lance didn't move when they made threatening glares he just smiled to them before turning to the birds. 

"He's not a bad man I know this! We just have to understand what happened and not jump on conclusions"


	3. Are you really my grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura visits a place she hadn't seen in a long while with Lance by her side

"the trial takes how long?" Lance asked looking at the others as his arms were chained together something Allura didn't like.

"It's none of your concern your lucky we even allowed this because Allura said so" pidge spoke out looking through some old documents. the rest did as well.

Lance huffed dropping his hands down looking bored as ever

Allura saw how he try and make conversation with hunk the most. But hunk only looked pained and looked away from him.

Lance started walking away his shackles creating a small clink, Allura also growing bored and more so curious followed behind him but lost him eventually. She didn't understand how after all she was right behind him but she had and did. Walking back to his room in defeat she saw how Lance lay almost lifeless on the floor. "Lance?"

Allura spoke going over to shake him only to gasp as her air left her lungs and fell to the floor to.

 

"What happened to my daughter"

Allura woke up seeing where she was. A room covered in tapestries

It was a long hallway filled with wool paintings but she had to hurry she didn't have time to read them or even look at her past ancestors as she followed close behind Lance. Her dress being pulled up a little to help her run. "My daughter, my daughter. What happened to my daughter" Lance could be heard whispering as he shoved the family crown into a slot at a door and it took it of course. He walked in as he saw thread being put down and stone scribes writing on it. He grumbled looking around the scrolls put away Allura only watching him do so. She's never been here before. Sure the hallway did look familiar but this place it was something not that of what she knew "Who, Allura this isn't my daughter" Lance said pulling the scroll down a large portion of the scroll was replaced with a different text and spelling and it had the name of a different child. Not only that it wasn't even female it was a male. " Prince ' Alistair ' took over the throne after king Lance had abandoned him and fled with his galran lover " "Who ever did this did a poor job of doing so" Allura commented seeing Lance's pained expression. "Lance. I'm so sorry, truly I am but if this isn't your child who is it. Am I even at all related with you?" Allura said seeing the bigger picture. "No Alistair had to be related no one else could have taken the throne. No thats not how our crowns work. If your not of my blood your crown wouldn't stay on your head let alone the gems " Allura didn't like that. Because she will admit her crown had been tight the gem always seemed to fall off to. Every day she had to make sure she had it on or the crown was all good. "But what happened I need to know it's stitched on to here meaning someone cut this part out. What happened to my daughter and husband. What happened to our daughter." Allura got an idea she hooked her arm to Lance's and ran to the hallway again stopping at Lance's painting. But it was covered up, at least his daughters face and his husband as well. 

  


To a galra prince was bethroved, 

Heart fell to a galran lover 

And to the guard had preposed

Only then with the truth come uncovered

Allura read as she looked at the tapestry she couldn't write make out anything not his lover not his daughter. 

"My daughter had a pretty little galran marking and the cutest galran nose in all of altea" Allura scrunched her nose up. "Sorry what?" 

"Well you know my lover was galran" Allura put her hand up "I understand. But I also understand a little more now. Who ever this was had to have some high power to change this all someone who didn't want us to know the secrets. Someone in the court" 

Lance gasped "you don't mean to say the highest of the high have committed foul play on our family history" Lance said looking back at the wall "I just want to know what happened to them both. "

Allura thought of an idea "hey now that I do think of it out trials bring in one very trustworthy Ally. She tells us who lies, we've done that to avoid letting go of someone. And my friends might have not figured this out but since you are still king you also are allowed a question. Not only that but we will be foreced to tell the truth." 

Lance rose a brow

"See we are at war. Allies are much of our need if we tick on we tick them all. Meaning that this trial will rile up enough to let them say what they know. I'm sure your daughter and husband are still alive and well" 

 

Allura groaned along with Lance as they woke up once more. "Trust me with this Lance. I will find your family" 

Lance smiled even if this was going bad at least he could say he enjoyed Allura's company


	4. My daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance recalls when he had his infant baby girl in his arms

Lance's tired eyes were set on the altean sun setting on the horrizon. He couldn't get enough of it. He remembered that night where he and the galran prince came and he could see them from afar before the eyes of a galra guard caught his eyes. The way they pierced through his blue ones made Lance's heart skip a beat all over again. The thought of his husband alone made him jitter up as his marks glowed before he placed a hand on his cheek. 

He loved him. And he could go to the ends of the universe to find him again. If there was anything to find. 

He remembered the day he gave birth. The day he dreaded but absolutely loved. He was curled up between his husband as he was spooned trying to take his mind from the pain. 

He remembered how his husband cradled him in his arms as he whispered a sorry every time Lance felt pain. 

But the feeling he missed the most was the gentle touch of his infant daughter holding on tightly to his finger. He felt like crying. 

The moment she opened her eyes he saw Keith through them and couldn't help but scream in joy then. Now he felt like sobbing on the window sill. 

He remembered her little markings Bellow her cheeks and her little tail. He remembered booping her nose as she let out a baby laugh. He remembered how Keith towered over him to look at their daughter. 

He remembered it all. 

And through that all he felt their soul bond for the first time in a long while. He could feel Keith right next to him. Saying how sorry he was how he missed him how his daughter needed them. 

But he wept he collapsed on the window sill as the sun set. Sobs broke out as he gagged on the emotions. He hiccuped and gripped to his hair tighter.

" Where is my husband and dughter. Please just bring them back to me" he wept unaware of the glance he was getting. 

Behind him Shay stood she stopped not wanting to seem rude as she brought him food. She had her own kid to. And to think to be separated from him and hunk it was a pain she rather not have. 

But she watched as the altean broke down weeping and weeping before he calmed falling asleep on the bench near the window. 

Sighing she went in set the tray down and put him to bed. 

This didn't look like the monster she had been told about. No. This was a mother in her eyes. He want bad he just wanted his family. 

"If all the legends are to believed to be true then you wouldn't be kind to the queen or us." She mumbled "let alone the rullers here. No, they ignore your suffering and I'm sorry to say I don't know where your husband or daughter are" 

Lance couldn't hear her but she just continued. 

"I don't know what me and hunk would do if we lost our son, and to be in the position you are now where no one wants to say what they know" she looked at the room "must be torture. " 

Shay sighed sitting down beside him it was her turn to guard him for tonight. "I remember I stumbled upon a nurcery once your painting was above it. But it looked abandoned. Maybe your mate is gone from us or maybe not. I only hope you find piece"

 

"Because even a monster like you deserve to know what happened to your spouse and daughter


	5. Many truths and little white lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins

Lance was dragged along by his hands by Matt who had his sister behind him with a spear in case he. We're to flea. But he went along with a growing pain in his chest. He was so close yet so far. 

He stood behind the podium seeing the court lined up before he saw the alien woman beside them her three eyes looking into him. 

"King Lance here has been put on trial for trechery against altean kind along side starting the second era of this war against the galran empire."

Many alteans and allies alike booed at him 

"I beg your pardon this war had been going on for many years before I came into the picture starting with the ALTEAN king killing the first queen in the galran empire, there for starting this all" 

 

"Truth" 

Lance sneered as he watched them all silence. Before turning to the court. 

They froze for a moment. He knew facts even they didn't all know. 

"The trial will be put to see that if he is innocent or is a sign of trechery" 

The silence settled in as he was stared at by the alean woman who came up Infront of him her middle eye glowing 

 

"Each court member gets two questions while the criminal gets one and one only, you are here held to be telling the truth, is that clear?" 

Lance nodded crossing his heart "I swear" 

"First questions go to Matt" 

Lance looked up he remembered them especially how young they looked. Now he just saw hatred and most honestly betrayal. 

"Did you create the new chapters on the dark magic for both galra and alteans alike?" Matt asked standing up. As lance looked at the alien pulling up the book with the pages he talked about. 

She opened it picking the lock as it showed his dark blue ink on the pages his writing, showing all the magic he did before his banishment 

"Yes I did. But just to inform you this isn't exactly as your people say 'evil' it's raw magic and how to control it. I mean raw magic is stronger than a controlled one. My techniches keep it to where you keep that growth of power instead of compressing it into just normal magic" he said scrolling through some he never even finished." 

"Truth" 

"Then did you mess with black magic"

Lance grabbed his gloved hand and tore that off reavealing the same veins alfor had, except blue. "If you mean the same magic that 'killed' the previous king before sweet Allura here then yes. However this wasn't black magic it just so happens it's galran magic and boy let me tell you alteans are not built for it" 

"Truth" 

Lance sneered on the inside but kept his face a neutral expression as he watched his old pal hunk stand up. 

"Did you abandoned the treaty we have set with altean and galran kind for peace because of love or out of betrayal for your own kind" 

Lance grimiced as he was showed through a small screen his supposed husband to be. The look of him alone was enough for him to shrink back into himself. 

"Out of love. I mean I think anyone wouldn't want to sold off to someone you don't even know" 

"Truth" 

"Did you abandon your family and your people to elope with a galra" 

A picture of Keith came up. His Keith his husband. His life there before him and if he didn't know he was on trial he would have gone to kiss him. 

 

"Hello sweetie" he cleared his throat "yes I did run away with a galra, but could you really blame me how could I resist a smile like that, and those adorable ears, especially that button nose" he muttered almost melting Infront of the sight of kieth. 

"Truth once more"

Allura almost let her mouth slip before calming as she saw Pidge stand up. "Me and Shay here share the same question " 

"Would you go back to never let this mess spiral into what we are right now?" 

Lance looked up to them before turning to the window. "Of course not" 

"Truth" 

"Then are you sorry for what you have done?" Allura spoke up cutting the others off once she spoke that was the end of their questions .

He closed his eyes thinking back to his life to his daughter to his husband smiling softly "no" 

 

"That's it that's enough evidence!" Shiro spoke

"a criminal that's what he is we should put him in prison now" Pidge spoke 

"Coran if you may?" Hunk spoke put as Allura's eyes shrunk in fear

"Wait a moment I still haven't asked my question"the old altean king spoke as Allura looked at each and everyone bitting their lips awaiting the question. 

"What did you do with my daughter?"

 

All eyes turn to them the court watching over to them. 'daughter' they thought ' he had a son' 

"We don't know anything about your daughter" "who is he talking about" 

The allies on the croud started murmering to themselves but loud enough to be heard from the court. "Alteans shouldn't be trusted" 

"I bet the galra wouldn't do this" 

"Wouldn't go this far"

Everyone grew concerned as they stared at Lance, if looks could kill they would like dead as he waited for an answer.


	6. Spill the truth through your cracked teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunks spills the beans

"he speaks the truth they do not"

Alteans and allies alike stood up demanding for an answer from the court

But they kept silent, the fear in their eyes wasn't missed by lance. Not one bit as he saw Allura look at him with concern. 

"We hunted them down we're sorry" hunk blurted out bring it the court to a silence as he started to change the screen. 

"When your spouse came to us about you and him creating the half-ling, your father had wanted nothing to do with her. Not for her to become queen as it was a betrayal." Lance's face twisted in horror as he saw how Keith fled with their lilttle daughter in hands "so he hunted them down. But since he couldn't find them he decided to have his nephew take the throne, which still had some royal bloodline." Hunk spoke

"Hunk! All of you how could you allow this to happen!" Shay exclaimed herself fuming "what if that your own kids your own spouse how do you think this makes him feel!" 

Allura turned to them all having concerned yet

"So you really aren't my great great great something grandpa ?" Allura said walking up to Lance who sighed rubbing his knuckles

"No sweetie I'm not" 

Allura felt anger Allura felt so much but didn't show any of it as she let him go of his shackles before leaving the court. Lance sighed looking back at the crout rubbing his wrist before going after Allura. 

It didn't take him long to find her as she was in the throne room looking at her crown. "Should I even have the rule of queen on my shoulders?"

Lance sighed walking over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Allura you may have the faintest of royal blood but you still deserve this crown. Just. I need to find my family. So I ask of you if you spare me for the crimes I've done to let me know where they are"

Allura looked pained as she saw the damage in his eyes. He was in pain he was in so much pain "I want to join you, please allow me to help you I want to set this right with you" 

Lance looked up shocked. "We want to help to" Both turned the court right at their feet as they stared ashamed to the two aside Shay and shiro who only looked sorry for the way they saw how Lance had been treated. "I-" Allura tried to muster up any words any at all 

"We may not know where they are but we have a clue as to where they might be. Sector nineteenth. It's far from here a few months if we speed around but with the galra around I'm afraid it will take longer. That was the place the old king lost him at" Pidge exclaimed 

Lance looked furious first they allow such a thing to help and now they try to help. "I can't believe this. First you rip me away from the arms of my infant and spouse and after who knows how many years you expect me to just allow you to try and regain that back because some allies decided they rather not be tied with you is that it? Have you three finally let the guilt in and my pain be enough to reunite me with my family.huh? Some royal court you are." Lance scoffed feeling tears swell in his eyes 

"Lance what other option do we have two alteans of royal blood can't both go we need guards. I mean you technically still have the tight to be king. If we both die they need to find her and have her in next, because my son is to young to bear the crown. Altea can't have no ruler at all" Allura spoke up calming him down as best as he could. 

"I can't. I don't care about the crown if people like them don't allow me to live the life I want. You can't expect me to just believe what they did wasn't wrong. Allura they ripped the birth parent away from a baby! "

Allura bit her lip. She didn't want them coming she didn't want to stress him out but she had to allow them to come for the sake of information as well as them surviving "I know believe me I don't find them in the right spot to call them a court let alone my friends but if we are to get to your family at all you have to trust me when I say we need them. We need each other. Your spouse needs tou your daughter needs you" 

Lance let tears fall before calming down "alright" Lance didn't understand why this was happening at all but if it meant one step closer to his family he would toss everything he valued and his emotions aside just to see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this with how many have already gave kudos. 
> 
> Please remember to tell me how I'm doing so far thank you.


	7. Haven't you noticed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk tries to become Lance's best friend again but realizes this Lance isn't the same as when they were just teens

The travel had only just barely begun being out of altea for only two days and the tension in the castle only grew worse and worse. They could feel the anger radiating out of the two royals they could feel how much one had been hurting. And they had to come. Well except shiro who stayed behind to run for altea and take care of their child. 

Shay had also stayed behind someone needed to stay and protect the remaining royals as the rest went on the search. 

Lance was currently staring at the map. The sector that they had mention was where he and Keith gave birth to their daughter. Well where he had. Just looking at it made Lance pain as he remembered the night when it happened.

He remembered how he begged for Keith to stay with their daughter and that he would be back in a while that he would try and convince another form of peace between the two. Did Keith think Lance had abandoned him? 

"Hey I got some food here for you" 

Lance didn't turn around. He knew that voice all to well he knew, well he thought he knew his buddy. Guess it was all just a nice illusion. This wasn't his pal. He was someone who got him into this whole mess to. 

"I see you have, dismissed" Lance spoke coldly staring still at the plant based planet 

"Lance, Lance I know I did wrong I know and I can't ask for that forgiveness right now but if you can at least tell me what you want from me" 

Lance sighed trying his best to not start anything not a fight at all

"You didn't seem to concerned for what I wanted years ago what tells me you just don't want to feel better about this situation? I said dismissed now go away you are the last people I want to see" 

Hunk with a heavy heart left him be

The hardest part of this trip was avoiding the galra with someone you had to fight with that hated you. Hunk came to the conclusion. Lance wasn't going to forgive them. They we're halfway through the trip and Allura came to forgive but that was her she wasn't the one who lost her child. Lance locked himself away got out rarely and hardly spoke to anyone at all barely any to Allura as well

Lance had only been seen romjng during training and or at night something rare they all caught up on. And tonight was one of those nights. They could hear Lance's footsteps as he went to go look at his memories. Something they didn't want to admit to. 

They watched as he set himself for the motional roller coaster. Though this time everyone came and everyone wanted to watch. 

"Sweetie oh sweetie stay far away from me, such precious cargo you bear, do you know somewhere where she can be free, sweetie deliver her there" the Keith they saw on the screen looked a litrle different not a lot but enough. 

"I do know somewhere please just promise me you'll be back. Promise me please. " Keith rested his head on Lance as it showed Lance look down at the very tiny halfling. She had her large purple eyes stare at him as she reached up with her little hands. Her markings were on her lower cheeks as lance had said except were a dark indigo shade. Except slightly more blue. 

"Keith, Keith I know I can't please please just leave with her please I need you to tell me you'll both me ok" a low whimper came from Keith nodding before going to kiss Lance. 

That's when the rest decided to not intrude anymore. Seeing the faces of the onces that Lance was fighting for hurt more than they like to admit. 

 

The team looked at each other. Arriving there wouldn't take long if they clocked the ship and went at full speed. And maybe it was time for them to understand Lance more than the galra lover of altea.


	8. I'd recognize that mullet anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees that the planets residents have no life in them any more. Everyone seems dead or without a soul. But as they are about to leave he notices someone else is there.

Arriving was hard itself especially with Lance not only being so injured, so tired, but not emotionally ready at all either. Lance looked exhausted and it didn't help that he didn't tell anyone that the galran magic was getting worse as well. Not so much that it was noticeable but enough to drive him more tired. 

"Lance are you ready to go and see what's happened?" Allura suggested seeing Lance rub his eyes. Lance sighed nodding looking at the planet but even he knew something was off. Very off. Even deadly. 

"Vitals here show nothing. Theirs no life the planet just seems frozen" Pidge said looking over the screen. Lance didn't need to see those he knee it he could feel it and that was what made him jump out before dashing a certain direction. 

"Great we lost him! He planned this didn't he!" Matt rose up as they were looking around as well following the same direction Lance had went. 

Allura looked the flowers looked to stiff and she felt the wind. It was strong she knew these should move but they weren't. That is until they saw a small civilization. The buildings cracked and some fallen. "Check for anyone!" Allura said picking her dress up entering the largest building. 

She entered a cold breeze came to her before she shivered. Her body freezing every once in a while before coming across piles of people. Theirs eyes black and shrunken in as they lay there looking dead. Allura picked some up and shook them but nothing no. They couldn't be dead. 

"Allura the town everyone everything their life it's gone" hunk came rushing in with the rest. Allura nodded understanding that much before he heard a scream. Lance. 

They stepped out before looking above the building to the mountain. Things were flying out . 

When they went up they saw the cave. The paintings the nursery. A crib here toys there. "Please please where are you" Lance could be seen in a corner hugging the stuffed toys. "There not here no one everyone their life was stolen they aren't here please tell me my daughter didn't suffer the same" 

Allura sighed sadly holding into Lance's shoulder. "Lance we checked the village down there. Do you know of any others?" Lance nodded. "Even so this whole planet it's dead Allura their life it's been taken. If this is one planned alone then what's to say who ever did this didn't leave a trail isn't out there right now? What if altea is next?" 

Allura sucked in her breathe. 

"Allura we have to go and check other planets near by what if this is really something what if he's true in that matter?" Matt suggested seeing as maybe that was true. Allura didn't like the idea of them being in danger. 

She didn't want to think that maybe it was true that her family and home would be endanger. "We must go and see for ourselves maybe we could pinpoint as to where his family is" Pidge piped up 

Lance lost almost all his hope at that point. To think his child and his husband were 'dead' terrified him. But as they were about to leave he saw it. Purple and light blue hair sticking out of rocks as the remaining. Life fled. "Wait everyone do you see that?" 

They looked and as they did what ever that was seems to have picked up their breathing cause it turned. And they shrunk and hid. "Oh god do you think it saw us?" Hunk whispered hesring absolutely nothing

It was so quite to quite. "Did you hear something ?" A hard raspy female voice spoke as lance couldn't help but peek. It was speaking to a dead animal. "I thought so. Silly me I've been gaining to much life have I must been hearing things".

It turned to look ahead of Lance and that's when he noticed. Those markings that nose, that stupid mullet. "He knew it all to well. That's his daughter that's. 

"Hey you!" Allura spoke up standing up on the rock. "What have you done to this planet! " 

"Allura stand down" 

"Allura what are you doing"

 

"Allura, queen of altea is that not wrong?" Allura stepped forward. "The one who's taken what is right fully mine is it not? " Allura stopped Infront of the half-ling who towered over Allura. 

"Yes I am I am here to talk-" 

"It's to bad. I don't want to talk to the one I want killed. That throne is mine. Something you've taken along side my parents" 

Lance looked in horror and shock before turning to the court. 

"You didnt-"


	9. Protect your kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has people to fight for to lance

"excuse me" Lance quickly doged as he had something go at him. He clutched the stuffed cow to his chest as he looked towards the larger galra. She towered both of them it surprised him how much magic can do to a being. "Oh dear that was to close" Lance mumbled as he stepped closer showing her the cow. 

"I brought this here for you" she seemed to stop as her eyes drifted back to her round purple ones her markings settling for a light blue shade on her cheeks as she picked Lance up to look at him and then at the toy. "Kalterneker? Is it really?" 

"Yes yes it is"he said smiling looking at the rest who looked utterly confused. Lance felt himself be cradled feeling rather awkward. Now he was being cradled by his baby girl. "But Papa said, so your my dad?" Lance smiled cupping her face "where have you been dad?" 

Lance gulped he never liked to talk about jt. "Well you see I was punished for loving you and your father. Locked away until the old king found me. And here I am now" he sighed looking as Allura balled her fist. 

"So does that mean you me and papa can be a family? And have our crown as we should?" 

Lance sighed. "No. My crown is no longer mine" he saw how she tensed "that throne isn't mine to give up anymore" "But its-" 

"Enough of this! If you do not hand the souls back to their rightful people then I shall fight you" Allura commanded. 

"Your with them?" She asked glaring at lance who backed away. 

"Amour please" Lance plead before she looked at Allura. Stomping over to her before running. 

"I don't want to fight you! Please I came to talk with you" 

Amour only seemed to grow as she hit Allura back to a rock dashing her way, standing up quickly she used her Bayard to escape quickly as she thought for a moment. Her magic wasn't raw but it wasn't for these situations either. While she grew distracted Amour hit her with her tail sending her down as she looked away from her eyes. 

"I love you" both women turned to Lance who wept as any parent would. "I know I only told you this once and I'm here again to say them to you again. I'm begging you Amour come back to me" Allura saw her opportunity as she raised her fist hitting her in the cheek using her lasso to tie her up. 

"Allura used this" Pidge said handing her an altean broad sword. It was heavy enough to throw her back a little as her magic surrounded it looking at Amour who looked absolutely terrified for her life. "I'm sorry" 

Amour grew paralized the blade only seemed to come closer and closer ready to end her life she flinched looking away before feeling a blast of all to familair magic. 

The court felt it to as they looked out of their hiding spot to look. Lance held Allura's hands up as she was ready to strike on Amour. The petals around them started to burn up as the galran magic began to make them levitate. 

Amour using all she could sent out a blast to Allura causing an explosion to throw everyone away. 

Opening their eyes slowely the court say how Lance was in the air as Allura cleared her vision the sword retreating back. 

Allura looked up "Lance!" She cried to him only to see the pure terror in his eyes as he looked at her. Gasping he picked up an unconscious Amour before using the last bit of magic to disappear. 

"No!" The court and Allura yelled but all to late. Lance escaped with a power hungry daughter. 

"We have to go back !" Allura spoke dashing to the ship.


	10. Why can't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amour wants to know why she can't be queen when she deserves the thrown.

Lance sat down rubbing gently at Amour's hair he sighed he didn't mean to fight Allura but this was his daughter. His very being something he created with Keith. So of course he would fight for her. 

"Dad?" Amour mumbled standing up so slowly Lance looked at her the magic she consumed made her body grow he knew this because Keith wasn't that large in size. "Dad! Dad it's really you I didn't imagine you" 

Lance had to take a breathe before he felt her hug him. He had these with Keith that he had to hold his breathe because man those two could literally snap Lance in half. "Dad! Your alive I thought, the people said you were dead and that papa was to" 

Lance sighed removing his gloves to touch her like he knew. A parent and child need physical contact to live happily. "Dad what-, what have they done to you?" She asked looking at his hands feeling warmth to them. 

Lance smiled at her. "When you were born you were too small to frial to tiny. We thought nothing off it. Your hands were so so small it was so adorable. But when we touched them they were so cold. That and you always seemed to run a sickness" Lance explained

"Your father he. He couldn't do much magic he was a guard not someone who did any sort of thing like that so I being a royal took it upon myself with all the magic I knew from both altean and galran magic and combined them it worked you started growing every so slightly. They we're spells that I didn't right down on the royal library. It was something to give you life" 

 

Amour looked at her father. "I hardly remember anything. Galra are known to remember. Dad? " Lance looked up her marking we're so stretched over her being that it lingered through her veins 

"What was papa like?" Lance sighed. How much did the court say, how much of it did they keep? Did they really rip away the parents from his previous child all because she was in their eyes unfit to be a ruler. 

"Your dad, where do I start? We met him when he came along side other guards protecting the man I was supposed to marry." He saw how her face grew confused. "War between altean and galran kind had been high during my childhood. Only when my father said he brought up a treaty did I hear I had to Mary their prince. Course I awaited for them. And then I saw your father"

 

Lance couldnt help but smile at the memory. "His eyes is what caught me off guard when I saw them I saw his adoration his being. They weren't fierce let alone cold like galran people have them. No they were so different and while they stayed in their courters I couldn't help but be drawn to him. It was a quick love but a love all the same. He wanted me just as much as I had wanted him" "And then just a few days later I was pregnant with you"

"That's when we ran away together the rest I rather not say" 

Amour looked happy with the story "so why can't you have the crown then dad? I mean you are meant to have it. You should be king along side father" Lance sighed it wasn't all so simple. "Amour things aren't like me and your father made it to be. The war only increased as we both fled. You have to understand I can't give you a crown that is no longer mine" 

Amour growled. "Why not? They have stolen you of your child and tour family they should give you back your crown. " 

Lance sighed, seeing as amour stood up glaring down at him. "And if you don't want to take it back then I will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope you guys are liking this story


	11. Not a chapter but a thank you

I love you all so much you guys don't understand. I literally made this as a joke book at first I wasnt really committed but when I saw how many hits and kudos people gave me I just. 

I couldn't disappoint you guys you are all my pride and joy and I love you all. 

If you want to give me some headcanons for this story or anything it's all so welcomed. 

 

I have a Tumblr, insta, Snap, Twitter ,Diviantart and the klance amino. So if you have any headcanons or want to draw fanart or just send love my way. I will gladly take it My username is always Swampy Squid With or without a space in between. I will post more on Tumblr and the amino app of how they look and visuals Thank you take care and remember I love you


	12. Power hungry and rightful by laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura asks more questions while lance stays behind to regain his energy

"guards be on high security someone is out there trying to take the crown. Protect my family before myself" Allura said waltzing in on the castle the rest of the court following behind her. Closing the door behind her she looked at the court.

"What did you all do to her other father!" Allura almost yelled at the court. She knew they couldn't have just gone missing. No something had to happen.

"Ok maybe we were a hundred percent honest. But, but we did find them. We we imprisoned his lover and left his child to live with the villagers there. " Hunk admitted. As the court gave him the side eye. "Queen Allura what did you expect us to do? We couldn't let a galra with a soldier for a dad take the crown. That's ridiculous" Matt explained. "I mean. I get it if it was of royal blood on the galran side but a galra soldier it's it's" "It's love that's what it is" Allura turned around "Nova!" Allura called

"Is it any different if I feel in love with someone else who I. Your eyes wouldn't be fit at all?" Nova perked. He knew his stuff be wasn't the baby anymore. Allura won't lie though the court had lied to their family for so long. To long. "What matters now is not this is how to stop her from coming here from attacking your family" Allura sighed better start now than ever. Lance felt his eyes grow heavy. Amour wasn't coming she was gone once more which made him panic all the while. He stood up a long time ago his magic was draining and for some reason where ever he landed was freezing so cold. So very cold. "Keith? Amour? Please come back" Lance felt his wind flow back. "Please I have no one else but you" Lance cried to the vacant planet amour probably already drained the life of everyone here too. "Please Kieth" his eyesight blurred as he began to lay down.

 

_"Lance? Are you still hot love should I make it colder here?' Keith looked over Lance who was tossing under the blankets. His stomach to little to show he was at all pregnant. But he was Keith could smell it in him._

 

_"No it's not freezing so, so cold" Lance complained as their bed provided little comfort for him. Keith set the blankets on top of him alteans were very picky during their pregnancy he realized that now. He had to keep Lance at the right temperature to make sure their kit wouldn't die. Seeing at the blankets provided some comfort he curled around Lance beside him. Maybe a cave wasn't the best place for them to live in let alone birth and raise a child but here they were. The nursery was set along side what they needed._

 

_"This is better, much better" Lance mumbled as Keith set a hand on lancesL small stomach. "Just a few more weeks. I can't believe how small it is" Keith said out loud making Lance kiss his nose. "Hun. I'm two heads smaller than you. I'm a shorter species compared to you Giants, of course it's going to be small by your standards." Lance chuckled as Keith only looked into him._

 

_Maybe but even so sickness ran through the air it was sickening almost to him. He felt pale he felt frail but he felt he had all the more reason to protect Lance. After all he was a soldier._

 

_"Lance my beautiful Lance"_

 

"Keith!" Lance stood up seeing how he had been moved to a warmer cabin if you could even call it that. Frightened people looked at him. "Shh we don't know if she's out there" 

 

Lance sighed. The wonderful memory lost in his mind now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo like I got fanart sent to me on my Tumblr and I love it so much like ugh yes please I love you. 
> 
> Really shows how people like this story so far


	13. The monsterous child called Diabla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people are from the previous planner the ones who grew up with Amour and they explain how she was raised

"sir" Lance turned to his left seeing the little boy offer him some food which he denied. He didn't want to starve anyone so he might as well starve himself. "Sir did you see Diabla? Was she out there?"

Lance tilted his head a little rubbing his head."what?" He think he had not at all at least. "Diabla the half-ling the one who is stealing the life out of everyone"

Lance's eyebrows furrowed together. Is that what they called her. "The old man who took care of her kicked her out when she disobeyed. That's when she went missing in the fields until well. "

"Of course she's going to act out Galran and Altean people aren't going to just be over powered by anyone " Lance fired back "who- why would they name her like that?"

The people around him shrugged. "Not so sure.

Lance grumbled "her name Amour Mckogane. Was to be the heir to the throne of altea" the people gasped inhaling sharply before looking at one another. "Her magic surpasses any before her father's. She would have been a strong ruler of altea itself hadn't been ignorant pricks to allow a baby to be treated as such" Lance faught back standing up . "And her father is right here now tell me where's the last time you seen her" Lance picked up one by the collar of their clothing eyes turning blue as the magic seeped through his veins hearing into the soul of the people.

 

_you know Lance didn't understand what he was doing. His eyes were to be met by the one to marry yet here he was staring into those piercing eyes of his guard. Pausing for a little he covered his eyes again rearranging his bangs to cover his eyes. "Mother will have my head if she heard this" Lance mumbled heading out as he was told to go meet the prince. Yet his mind wasn't there anyways he missed the glance he gave the prince he missed it and honestly he was glad he did. The prince had such yellow eyes so cold so bare that Lance only kept staring before turning his head down letting his bangs cover his eyes up once more._

 

_But that night he met different eyes. Something deep within himself told him he needed to go to the courters the guards were staying at. Luckily for him the exact guard he was looking for stood only a meet few inches away from him. They didn't speak no there wasn't much to say. Just that Lance felt his bangs being pushed up allowing both his gorgeous blue eyes to stare into fierce indigo ones. "You have such pretty eyes prince" Lance felt his heart thump the fact that this guard caught his attention was something so great. Something he couldn't discribe all to well. All he knew is that this guard had to be the one. The one Lance always wanted_

_"prince?" Lance cupped the guards face in his small palms "lance- call me Lance" Lance repeated, he watched as the guard grabbed to his right hand giving it a soft peck on the palm sniffing at it as well. "Lance, my name is Keith" Keith mumbled staring down at the prince who looked so fascinated and yet so out of his mind. "You should leave your hair like that shows your eyes out a lot more " Lance noticed how his bangs we're pushed to the side allowing him to see Keith much better under the light of the moon._

 

_"You are the one. Keith you are the person- no the love I wish to have"_

 

 

Amour had sniffed the air dry of life she was so close. So very close she could feel the crown calling to her. "Father don't worry soon I'll have the crown and then and then" amour checked her pockets she carried and saw the two dolls representing her Papa and dad "soon we'll be a happy family you and I yes, yes" Amour hugged the dolls closer, her small amount of tinted hair and ears vanished her tone of pigment darkened and her marks only grew more that the veins could reach her chest. 

 

That crown was all she wanted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have gotten some 'hate' on certain places regarding the story and I just want to say if there's something at all that you find annoying or odd or just off please tell me I put a lot of time into this so please tell me


	14. So much to handle so much to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance realizes that not only is the galran magic corrupting him but it's making him lose himself. But galran magic spreads as well

Lance hissed in frustration as he removed his gloves.

The veins of blue now grew to his elbow as his hand grew colder with every centimeter the magic took over his hand. "Dammit" he cursed under his breathe as he looked once more. The plannet was frozen like the last that even the snow was just floating no longer falling. He looked left and right but nothing. "Amour!" He kissed his legs hurting as well as he put his glove back down.

"Amour please. I don't know what else to do"

 

_"I don't know what to do Keith" Lance said pacing around the hallways being as quite as possible as a meltdown could have been. "What will dad say? What about mother Keith I'm expected to be wed tomorrow. The other guards already smell of claiming they-" Keith brought a finger to stop Lance from continuing._

 

_"Lance i, yes I'm scared as well terrified for you and myself. But honestly I can't take that night back we can't prevent this anymore and I understand you are afraid. I'm terrified. Of losing you of losing my cub" Keith put a hand to Lance's stomach it wasn't noticable yes but his scent-._

_"And most importantly I'm terrified of what they could do to you. Galra are not one to share a mate. If, if I for some reason or what not cannot protect you and my kit he will kill it, spare you but not the child" Keith grimiced at the thought bringing Lance's hand to his cheek rubbing it with his thumb. "I'm afraid of losing you to I'm petrified and I don't know what to do either"_

 

_Lance saw how his face scrunched up trying his best not to cry. Lance's eyebrows knitted together before looking at the floor and to Keith's blade. "I cant" a hiccup cut Lance from his thoughts "I can't lose you too" Lance came up to Keith giving him a hug as best as he could._

 

_"You two" jumping the two looked to their side and into the hallway the prince towered over stepping up. Keith stood in front of Lance taking his blade out hissing at the prince. He was disobeying orders but he'd do so for the two people he valued._

 

_"Down, I'm not here to claim him or kill your child" Lance felt a lump form in his throat as he looked at the floor "run, you two run far far away from here. Be together raise that kit be someone to that child. " Lance looked horrified "and leave my people? My family mother? "_

 

_"Don't play into their hands! You've created that being inside of you it's either it's life or the happiness of our parents. They stratergies and if they find out this is not my child they'll kill you and your kid. Along side my guard. Go I won't say a word" Lance thought long and hard before he grabbed to Keith's hand and went to pack some things up before leaving that night._

 

_Leaving home was probably the hardest thing for him to do. Watching altea decrease every passing moment before it was out of view. Lance won't lie he cried he felt awful he felt empty without his home but honestly he had a new home and family to be with._

 

\-----

 

"Shiro what's happening it's hurting it's burning " Allura cried holding to Shiro's arms. Her sleeves were pulled up as the cloth seemed to bother her. Shiro looked at her hands her hand was covered in a dark pink hue as it seemed to travel up her veins.  Actually the hole court was having that affect.

 

Shay trying her best to not hurt hunk who had it spreading through the side of his face and onto his neck. 

 

"Dad! Dad what's happening what's going on" Nova cried holding onto his mother's dress. He hated seeing her cry. Shiro didn't respond he didn't know how to. And before long it stopped. The crying of pain their veins stopping. Matt and Pidge having it infect their legs hunk part of his face and Allura her arms. 

 

Matt had a dark brown, Pidge a grass green. Hunk a dark yellow and Allura settling for a purple. Their skin seemed dead to the touch. 

 

"I found something sire, from the kings old books" Coran came up and read. 

 

"Galran magic. Across many things I have experience galran magic will corrupt the body to suit a galra. The effects as far as I know it will spread through their veins somehow showing through the skin. Spells made of it will cause it to take affect on the body especially if it's usen alot through out their time of spell making. My fingertips have had their effect. But if one is hit by the magic it will spread much quicker" Coran looked up to them. 

 

"The battle with Lance! The blast it"

 

"It caused us to have this infection" 

Hunk looked out to the window. Was this the pain that Lance went through every time he complained. He acted out a lot and now hunk could see that was his fault. 

 

It took him by surprise that day that they looked him up. The hatred in Lance's eyes. It wasn't Lance it was that damn magic and he's be darned if he didn't help him now. 

 

"Lance's in pain, the magic it spreads slowly but by how many years have gone by. His hands his arms they were almost covered we have to help him"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter I sure love writing it. Remember leave a comment if you'd like to tell me anything and remain safe.


	15. Lock me away but please don't hurt her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes back to altea and is taken because he had infected the queen

Getting back to altea took a lot out of Lance. Magic was hard but for him what was harder was using the altean magic. It had been to long since he used it and when he did he had to lean up against the pillars of the castle to hold himself up. 

Allura felt the magic. And she along the rest of the court and guards went to see. Sure enough Lance semi stood there holding himself up his outfit tattered and slightly dirty. The people went talking saying the king was back to kill the queen. Or to take back the crown no one knew the castle was on lockdown.

"You did this to the queen did you not!" A guard spoke holding a dagger under Lance's chin but he didn't react he didn't move his she's only stared at Allura and the rest. Galran infection.

"My agreement was to have my child with me safe and sound not killed by the people who have stolen my crown!" Lance bit the dagger making it crack taking the court by surprise as they got their weapons out.

"I didn't do this did I!" Lance stood up walking up as the guards come up to him but he only seemed to test them to stab him. "I wasnt a one sided being who thinks that we are pure as everything on altea"

" _I wasn't_  the one to ruin history!" Lance said snapping the machine holding his hands tied together. Before snapping his fingers. The guards fell to the ground their weapons taken away. "Lock me away if you'd like but please don't hurt her" 

 

he looked at hunk. "Lord knows how much that child suffered due to some incompetent idiots who ripped her parents away from her chew on that. I hope that magic causes as much pain as you put her through" Lance bit down showing fangs. Even the magic affected that. Lance scoffed at their expressions

He walked to his old room and sat there leaving the rest to think .

 

" I say we execute him" Matt exclaimed putting his weapon down to look at Pidge.

"We should be more concerned about the girl she's on her way now what's to say that she's not right outside the castle doors?" Pidge asked.

"I can't believe this" hunk rubbed his head. "I didn't understand what Lance meant many years ago but _now _I do. We really were bias we are to this day. I don't think you two have noticed or any of you have noticed that not all galra are bad are we make it seem. We fight for our children. Well look at Lance now! Ever since he met that guard he's been fighting for them and us!" Hunk stood up__

__Shay came up by him hooking her arm with his. "He's been fighting for the life of his child and now look at what that got us. A friend who's hate us a child who's bitter and I don't even know what you two done to his other half. " He towered over Matt and Pidge who stood back. "I would do the same "_ _

__Allura stood up walking away from the scene. She wanted to look back to the past but she couldn't. It wasn't possible. And then she got to think of being in his shoes. Of course she would be pissed. She's more pissed that she wasn't even meant to have the crown and from another view she was a nobody._ _

__A nobody who cheated her way into the crown._ _

"Amour, child born of two unlikely parents. Two unlikely partners In a world filled with war between the two, Secretly wed And the prince, away from altea fled, But their daughter still lingers And the king now waits, Where are his daughter and husband ,And who was taken them away?" 

__It all left a bitter taste in her mouth_ _


	16. Nova stay out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting scolded Nova tries to find amour but when he returns his dad is the only one alive

Nova wasn't a child anymore. So he couldn't understand let alone comprehend why his mother was keeping him cooped up in his room. 

Not that he didn't sneek out or anything. He's been seeking to the royal library and read up on the ancient history and it startled him how so long ago did the king and queen of both species get along. They we're almost best friends. What he didn't get was how war broke out

He would sit and read countless upon countless of books and figures they were all somehow tampered. The things he read were the same as what he heard from the old king. Every night he would sneek into the room and talk with him course the king rarely talked but when he did he talked about how not all galra are cruel

 

Some could be suffering more that the empire itself. And all this evidence just piled up on his mother. So when he asked to go and find amour they refused. They didn't even talk about the possibilty instead he took it upon himself and went out to find her. 

 

 

"Now if I remember correctly, ah here we go" he learned a lot about how to work a ship from Coran. And when he saw the map his mother mapped he decided to visit the places. Countless upon countless of 'dead' people did he find. 

 

Children, innocent people guards. All leaving a trail of large boot marks. 

 

"Oh Lord help these people that had nothing to do with my family's problems. Let the children be spared." He mumbled as he arrived on the last plannet before altean. 

He prayed he would see here there. Looking at the readings he knew this was dangerous territory so he took out his Bayard just in case. But upon landing the air itself felt frozen. 

 

"Oh Lord if the galra here are in trouble what does that say about altea." He mumbled he knew some galra lingered here and as he walked he morphed to be different to be more careful. But nothing came up the trees dried up the smog in the air stiff everything. So he turned around before he saw it

 

A field of galra bodies lingered the floor. Their eyes black and sunken in their life force taken "oh oh no" Nova mumbled picking a head up from the floor using what he could to revive one but his magic was still so raw that it hurt him to use it. 

 

"No no." Nova felt pity but more importantly he felt anger how could someone do this to their own kind. Then again he was somehow related to the monster that was Amour. "Please mother please be ok" Nova grumbled ln the ship. 

 

And once in altea his heart almost stopped. The houses were boarded up and nothing was really heard. He ran to the castle as fast as he could and cursed himself for not leaving the ship closer but right now he didn't need the attention. He just wanted to see if his mom was ok. 

Quitely entering the castle he looked around one side seeing nothing but as he turned to the other he almost shrieked the court was there floating in the air the galran infection clearly grown more. He saw his dad ducket under a fallen Piller still clearly having a soul as he ran to him. "Nova! Nova You're ok oh Nova" shiro went holding to his sons hand before his face grew concern 

 

"Nova move hide!" Nova rose a brow before he felt debree fall and almost hit him. He ducked under another part of the pillar as he saw what was so terrifying. His mother getting blasted watching her soul leave her body before she fell limp.

 

Nova silently screamed as he saw her being held onto as some sort of trophy. He saw how the souls corrupted amour her eyes were so vacant yet so full of life. 

 

"Allura" shiro mumbled enough to be heard by amour as she turned around a grimace on her face before scooping shiro up. "Saw hello to your dead wife for me" amour chuckled before sucking the life out of him and blasting Allura to who knows where. 

 

"Hey you ugly!" Nova stood up Bayard in hand as he looked up to the towering galra. "Do you want the crown here you go!" Nova threw his mother's crown at her hitting Anout right on her ear. 

"Little brat it's not about the crown anymore at this point it's all about what I should have done a long time ago" amour swatted the white haired altean kid across the room as Nova hit the wall making a small creator. 

Without thinking he got his mother's Bayard as it turned into a personalized altean broad swoord. The gem was a dark blue and the blade long and narrow. He didn't have time to awe over it before he began fighting. The magic in him wanting to be set  free. "I know what my family's done to you"

 

Amour didn't seem to want to listen as she kept trying to hit at him like a perky fly. "I know there was so much suffering" Nova said scrapping at her cheek. "But there once was a king who loved a galra!" 

 

_"stop it!"_

 

"and they had a child! Who they loved very much" Nova kept hitting left an right seeing as his magic was starting to take affect on her. She grimaced once more tears swelling up on her large eyes. 

 

"And they were ripped away from each other"

 

_"I don't like this story!"_

 

Nova used every last bit he had in him before casting on of the ancients spells a forbidden spell but he used it none the less. He saw how Amour's eyes she'd tears as she got ready for the attack 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of taking asks on my Tumblr. So if your interested on seeing art there or wanting to ask me something then go ahead. Username is Swampysquid


	17. Do you see what you've done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova sees how much Amour is hurt

Nova looked around himself pure blackness around him he didn't see anything but he could still move so he stood up. But imediatly regretted doing so. Suddenly everything felt like it went by so fast so quickly as he fell Infront of a door. 

He didn't need to open it before a flashing light came to him. And then people around him came _. "This is trechery and now due to the humiliation you have caused I declare war once more!"_ Nova turned around and saw a very pale alteans her hair brown with little to no highlights her markings we're long and narrow and it looked like lines going across her eyes. _"Find then I want that galra dead"_

 

Nova huffed turning around before it suddenly got cold _. "So hot"_ Lance was lying in bed his clearly pregnant belly visible and looked to be sweating _. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"_ Lance looked above Nova making him look up before falling over. Keith towered over him letting out a low gruff before heading out. Leaving Lance alone and in labor. 

Nova didn't see anything but he did hear a faint cry a few minutes later. Nova turned and there lumped up on the end of the bed was Amour. She whimpered softly as lance cleaned up and brought her to his chest before sleeping like that with her. Nova came up to see amour. Her small tail was curled up around her. Her eyes shut and her little nose sniffing every once in a while. "You really aren't the monster" 

 

He saw how Keith came in with a fresh kill in his mouth and dead animals in his pocket before approching Lance carefully and placing the dead animal near amour. She sniffed for a bit before sinking her small two fangs into the meat sucking at it for the little protein it gave. 

 

Nova smiled closing his eyes before he saw Keith running with Amour in his arms. She was barely opening he eye and already she had this look of terror in them. " _Get them!_ " Nova turned to the right seeing all the guards chasing after him and then Keith came up on a cliff it's green river leading to a waterfall. Keith looked at amour then at the guards behind him. Every fear he had reflected on Nova as he saw Keith kiss Amour's head  before ducking her into his chest armour

 

And then he jumped Nova felt the fear sink in a lot more now and looked over the edge seeing how Keith swim up gasping before bringing amour up fully, she was breathing really alive and that's what made Keith hug her tight to his face before looking up to the cliff and then swam to the side of the river. 

 

" _im so sorry amour dad won't come for dinner"_ amour cried probably from the water that was touching her or maybe she truly understood. 

"What have they really done to you?" Nova questioned hearing a giggle. Turning around he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes looking at him. Before the figure ran Nova following after. 

 

"Amour?" Nova said stopping af seeing her stop and look at him before throwing a punch. 

 

 

Nova woke up when he hit the wall amour glaring at him but also in a daze as she could barely even walk. Nova looked at his sword then at the court. "Please" he mumbled trying to get up trying to cast another spell. "Please" he mumbled he felt all the energy drain our of him. 

 

 

 


	18. As black as their hearts

Nova felt the Bayard leave his hand and with the little strength he had looked up to see Lance let go of his shackles and drop them to the floor before the Bayard itself started to form into a pistol. 

Lance huffed his marking clearing up into a pure white lighting before looking at amour. Still in a daze he blasted her. Her pain shriek rang through Lance and almost made his heart ache. "Dad! You hurting me" Lance took the pistol back walking around her "you can't do this amour I know they stole from us but we can't take this back especially destroying it all." Amour rose a brow "but this is we should " amour felt another sharp pain ring through her 

Lance had aimed at her with a sword getting behind her before making the sword small and the holder before staff. Hitting the balde to the floor with both his hands he let out a clean pure energy magic at it's raw being . "Ah! No no! Dad? Daddy?" Lance felt his eyes shed tears hearing her tear shaken scream before nothing. Huffing her fell to his knews and onto the floor. 

Nova stared over hearing that suddenly the people he knew for dead we're back alive and good. 

"I'm alive hunk we-" Pidge stopped herself as the room went silent all of the guards and the court looked along side Nova to Lance. He was sobbing barely audible to their ears as he clenched the staff harder. "What did you do?" Nova asked walking up to see what Lance was looking at. A pile of galran armour and a hood all shattered lay on the floor. "I did what I had to" Lance cleared his face. "I should probably give you the crown back and your Bayard" 

Nova looked at his hand it was clear of any galran magic. Looking at Lance cry like this made his heart hurt before he smiled turning it away. "We took one of the most important things to you let me give you something back" Lance stated at the crown his reflection visible before he sighed. 

"Lance look" hunk said heafing down the large Creator and digging in the clothes pulling up a little lump. "Amour she's still alive look at her" hunk was right she was as she curled up her tail around herself. 

"Amour oh amour" Lance snatched her out of hunks arms looking at her. Her eyes were shut as expected and everything was different her markings we're cleared and the faint highlights on her ears were there she looked healthy and seemed to be slightly bigger. Then it hit Lance. Galran magic corrupts alteans. And she was half of him. He smiled seeing her suck at her thumb before turning to Nova "thank you" 

Lance was getting ready to leave before Nova stopped him. "Wait please wait. I used up all my magic when I faught and I can't. " Nova clung to the little bangs. "And I can't get that back so soon. Mother- my mommy she's still she's " Nova felt his tears fall "mommy isn't here" Lance looked at him concerned before turning to amour who was curling up in his arms. 

"Do you trust me?" Lance asked Nova

"Yes, I just want mommy back" Lance nodded before disappearing


	19. Hello my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes back to the cave he and Keith ran to so long ago.

The people gasped some fled and children walked to their mothers. Lance stepped on the solid ground the flowers were flowing once more the wind picked up the people alive. They stared at Lance watching him like pray fearing being eaten. But he only smiled at them while holding amour dear to his chest. His staff was helping him walk the galran magic that left made him temporarily weak.

Lance glanced at the village once last time before heading up the path to the cave.

"You will love your papa" Lance mumbled as he walked slowly and amour stirred. "And you will know love like no other my sweet baby" Lance brought her in for a kiss on the head. As she sniffed and whimpered when he left. "Hush now my baby girl be still now don't cry sleep well be there " Lance mumbled to think that so long ago he stepped on the same land was odd.

In the cave he looked around the little about of magic that Keith gave off was stronger here and he looked. Under every thing before he used his staff's magic to clear around the rubble and then eventually the walls. Then a glint of dark crystal came to his eyes. He looked at it before hitting that wall and low and behold there was Keith encased in a dark crystal that had formed around him. His hand extended out calling out to what ever force. Amour babbled like any baby would as she attached her little fangs to Lance's hand. Lance didn't flinch he figured it was a way to help her. "Hello my love" Lance said touching the crystal causing it to melt away letting Keith look down to him. Keith blinked a while before registering that Lance was Infront of him with amour in his hands "we're home Keith" Keith fell a little forward before looking to Lance. He touched his cheeks feeling Lance lean his head to the palm of his hand. Keith felt his palm get cold and wet seeing how Lance was crying into it. "You're really here" Lance nodded feeling the hungry kiss that Keith pounced on him kind of bringing their bodies closer but not enough to crush amour. "Love you're here both of you oh god I love you both so much" Keith said kissing Amour's head and Lance again as well.

* * *

 

Lance sat on the now fixed bed Keith had been working on fixing up the nursery up enough to look like it was before. And so far it was. Keith went to sit by lance before laying down. Lance removed the armor and settled for more casual clothes. 

 

Lance knew he had a mission he promised to do. To find Allura for Nova but now he had his family back again. He could enjoy it while he didn't need to find her just Yet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys even want a smut?   
> I mean don't mind it I could make it the next chapter it would fit in the story.   
> But depends


	20. And I still have a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the family is enjoying their time Lance brings up the fact that he needs to find someone. That he couldn't orphan the next ruler of altea.

Lance woke up, sore. Maybe it was due to the fact that he actually spend the night in a bed for who knows how long. All he knew is that he was sore and he didn't want to get up. It was late at night anyways. But he did due to amour beginning to whimpered.

He got his pants on and walked over to amour's crib and picked her up. He brought her up to his chest as she sunk her little fangs into his chest. Yeah it hurted but she needed something. And since she was born of two males it wasn't like she would get milk. But Lance could shift his blood to provide nutrients for her. And yeah it was gross but hey until he could somehow make a spell to make milk this was what he had to do.

"Amour again?" Keith mumbled standing up which showed that like Lance he didn't have a shirt either. Lance chuckled sitting down on Keith's legs leaning against his bare chest. "Of course she's a baby after all" Lance mumbled looking at amour who now held onto his chest with her little hands. 

 

"So everything that you said today-"

 

"Happened" Lance mumbled. "Keith she was corrupted she was hurting people. The look in her eyes when I I" Lance covered his mouth letting tears fall. "Keith I hurt our baby our own daughter I had to hurt her-" Lance began to sob his body trembling before he was being cradled. 

 

Keith rubbed circles on his back as he stared up ahead. He hated seeing his lovely husband like this. "I understand it was for the good of everyone not just here everyone and as much as I hate to admit to it I would do the same if I knew my baby girl was hurting innocent people" Lance looked up to Keith who was looking ahead as he done previously. 

 

"Do you fear she will remember?" Keith asked feeling Lance nod. They stayed in silence for a bit before Keith felt Lance had fallen asleep. He sighed setting Lance beside him before plucking amour off of his chest and bringing her to the middle of the bed. 

 

Keith took the time to look at them both before he held Lance's hand and placed it on amour so she could hold. 

 

 

 

"Ng- Lance?" Keith stood up seeing that Lance had gotten up and was staring out the cave before looking at Keith panicked. "What are you doing?" Lance sighed coming next to Keith to look at him 

"Keith amour she did something bad as well that I have to fix soon" Lance talked. "The next king not even really related to me anymore he. He faught amour with me but the problem is that well. Amour made her disappear. She's not where around. I'm not sure where she is but I need to find her. What good does that make me if I leave him abandoned as well" 

 

Keith looked concerned with him but nodded. "Then let's go " Lance raised a brow. "Keith no this is something I need to fix something I did I just" Keith cut him off with a kiss. "No last time I let you go this is what happened. No I can't let you." Lance sighed "Keith this isn't up for-" 

 

"I can't lose you ok!" Keith snapped making Lance shudder as he stared at Keith. Keith sighed resting his head on the crook of Lance's neck. "Anything but you again. "

 Lance sighed running his hand through his hair before rubbing under his ears. Keith and his daughter were evryeveryt to him. And yes he didn't want to leave again but he had to. "Keith I can't take you both my magic it isnt-" 

 

 Keith looked at him. " Yes we can look stay here " Keith said standing up dressing himself up before leaving behind the cave. Lance stood still looking at amour who was now stirring picking her up he felt around her deciding to change her before feeding her. 

 

Keith came shortly after and landed a pod outside the cave wall. "See I knew I remembered where I left it" Lance looked up at the pod it was old not as new as the ones he saw in the previous events but yeah it still would work. "Keith are you sure I mean amour and-" Keith nodded smiling at him. "Dammit Keith how can I resist your smile like that" 

 

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Which is why they had landed in altea alraming the rest. "Lance! Have any news of the-" Nova stopped as he saw that behind lance was probably one of the tallest galra he's yet seen with baby amour in his arms.

 

"Not yet I will know but for now you need o stay here with your father and run altea I turst you will do a good job. But I still need some help I need the court to come along and help" Lance said almost glaring at them but softer toned down.

 

And that's where they were now. "I set a course for the nearest planet" Keith announced to the tense people behind him. Lance smiled at him walking up next to him with amour in his arms. "We'll be there in a while. For now let's all get settled in" " Lance said to the other with a much softer toned then he had used with them before. But it wasn't as soft as he gave with Keith and Nova. 

 

 

Which he had to leave behind with Coran since shiro did have to come along to. Keith noticed the tension I mean after all he was the one they hurt along side Lance and amour. He was the one caged like a wild animal while they ripped away his kit and mate. But at the same time he got them back he got amour back because of them to so he couldn't be all to mad. 

Lance sat down on his lap again amour once more on his arms curled up soundly in them. "Keith I know it's bugging you to. But honestly since I was rightful to the throne and Nova basically resign to me they can't hurt you. Not you not amour and not me" Keith sighed nodding. "I just can't lose you. Not again. The moment I realized you weren't coming back I felt abandoned. I felt so much anger so I went to see what you did and when I came back with daughter in hands, and having to explain" Keith sighed remembering.

"The moment you're mother snapped I knew that somehow the face she gave to you would be the same fate she give to me"

 

 

 

_keith felt anger the castle stood tall and proud as the crowd around him ran. If Lance was in there enjoying being king so help he. He. Actually he didn't know what he would do. But entering the castle walls and seeing the many stares he got he lowered his ears. Lance wasn't here. "`what are you doing here you pest!" His mother-in-law spoke. Keith touched his ring before presenting amour. "Your majesty I hold here you're granddaughter" Keith sooes barely audible before he felt the harsh glare of the queen then heard a stomp._

_"Get him" she said snapping her fingers flicking her wrists making Keith run. And being taller and galran he had a much higher advantage of running away which he had_

 

"Keith Hun look at me. I'm here where I'm supposed to be they can't take me away anymore. I'm here with you I'm part of you now and so is our kit" Lance smiled softly to Keith who had tears in his eyes. 

"Yeah, you are where you're supposed to be stupid. Driving me nuts with Keith your daughter this and that!" Keith chuckled feeling Lance kiss his eyes. 

Yeah they were twhere they were supposed to be 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	21. Be king for a while

Keith was panicking. He saw all the eyes on him. All once more. It felt as if he was going back to the past where the queen would want his head. But Lance holding his hand was a new. He felt comfortable enough to be walking on these grounds again. Lance marched up growling at the guards before strolling into the castle. 

 

"Have you found-" Nova cut himself off. He saw the large galra stand up completely and it surprised him how much taller he was compared to Lance. And Lance is one of the tallest alteans he's met. "I have not. Nova sweetie look at me. I need you to stay here with Coran while me and the rest gookkkng for your mother." Nova scrunched his face up. 

"What? But I want to go to I can't stay here I can't be king, I can't even decide what girl I like" Lance smiled softly at him "Nova please I know you don't want to. I became a king at a young age to but please. Just for your mother we will be quick as can be."

 

Nova turned to look at the court who was staring intensely at Keith. And when he did looks t Keith he saw the affection he held for Lance. Something he had seen in his father's eyes for so long. 

 

"I can't believe we are here doing this" Pidge said in a hushed tone as she saw how Keith and Lance were basically directing them. "We will head to the father's plannet from here magic can only take one so far. It won't be long before we see it. " Lance said "for now you can settle back to your rooms. We will say when we are near by" 

The rest trickled out of the room and left the two behind where Keith let go of his breathe. "Hun you know they can't do anything. Not when now Nova has given me rights as king as well. They won't harm you or amour" 

Keith smiled kissing Lance resting his free hand on Lance's stomach. "I know I know" Lance smiled nuzzling into his neck. "Let's just go to sleep now ok" Keith smiled softly as he picked up Lance and carried both him and amour to their room. 

Setting them down. Both settled for having amour in between the two and fell asleep. 

***

"Keith" Lance mumbled under his breathe trying to wake up Keith. Who was sleeping soundly. "Keeeeiiiitttthhh" Lance whined. "What is Lance?" 

 

"I'm hungry like extremely hungry. I'm craving meat. " Keith now alarmed stood up his mate was hungry? For the things he never wanted to try? "Uh alright I'll go and hunt something for you" Keith said as he got up and left. Lance sighed standing up feeding amour. She was holding on tightly to her bottle before Lance looked down to her. Her eyes were slightly opened. 

"Amour! Sweetie your eyes" they were paler than what her previous form held sure but they were still beautiful"

it wasnt till morning when keith came back with a large animal. 

"Lance here you-" he was cut off as he saw amour being pushed to him with her opened eyes. "Amour your eyes! Their opened" he smiled with Glee turning to Lance who he now saw was drooling over the animal.

And it was shortly after that he heard Lance chow down the animal snapping at the bones as his eyes only stared at the animal he was dismembering. The sickening noise lingered in Keith's ears. 

 

"Thanks Keith you're the best to me" Lance said going to hug Keith as if he didn't just totally made the animal disapear. Keith nervously laughed. But went to hug Lance and set them on the bed once again. With amour right next in between them.


	22. Take the time to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith really starts to question everything he knows about Lance after reading a book Pidge so mysteriously hid

Keith didn't intend to find a hard cover book. But he had and here he was sitting somewhere in the castle while he opened the chapters. Many were about odd kings and rules and boring stuff. But then he got to the McClains.

He never guessed Lance's mother was a warrior

He never guessed she loved a human

He never guessed Lance wasn't the first child she birth

And well here he was now

And his eyes laded upon the intimidating tittle

 

LUNA THE GALRAN CARVER

The queen of secrets

From the looks of it, this was Lance's mother. Except she looked younger and her Bayard was extended into a large spear as she pierced through two Galra. 

 

queen Luna of secrets kept many things hidden. But never her love life .she had fallen in love with a human. And birthed a child with him. But he had left her suspected of death the queen fell into a grief like state before the birth of her first son. Sadly however he was born sickly as any half altean baby would and parished shortly after. Grief strike she did anything but head to battle and stayed to be queen.  

 

Shortly after she married to an altean man. And had a child with him. And he became a warrior. But he grief came back when he left for a galran man. 

When the galra had presented a child of half blood to her she broke. How dare her son bare a child of half blood and have it live when her own child didn't live. 

 

Besides the text was a different picture a picture of her crying with the shadows of a man a baby and Lance behind her with glowing red eyes. 

Hee gulped thank the page before seeing it was nothing but a tittle and s picture .

~~LANCE THE GALRAN LOVER~~

not available

Keith closed the book before looking up stuff the ship. How much did he really know about Lance.

Why didn't he know about him being a warrior what was Lance back then. Why was all the information on him covered up. Why had he never really realized that Lance wasn't a normal altean prince either. 

 He should have guessed from the start. Lance was different because he wanted to be. Lance covered his eyes back then Lance was was so mcub than just a prince. 

 

Keith set the book back before going to see Lance who was rocking amour once more as the days now seemed to consume. "Lance! You were a warrior?" Lance froze staring at Keith. How did he know this. "Look I read a book is all why didn't you tell me?" 

 

Lance sighed looking at amour then at Keith. "Do you remember our first meeting?" Keith had to try and recall. "Yes you called me Hun back then when I first saw you." 

 

Lance nodded smiling faintly. "Do you remember our second meeting? Do you remember what you said ?" 

 

"What beautiful eyes you have my love" 

Lance nodded holding onto his cheek. "And remember when I rubbed your marking and what you said?" 

"I hardly know you" Keith saw where this was going. 

 

"Remember what I said back?"

 

Keith swallowed he should have seen it coming

 

 

_"That's a good thing"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	23. Recall what you told me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a flashback chapter.  
> Kind of nsfw-ish

_Keith was settled into the room. It was small not very big or comfortable for his standards but he was a guard not the prince himself. So he didn't need to complain he wasn't royalty so he got what he got._

_then he recalled. He already got to see the prince from his window. And maybe it was bad he had. But could anyone really blame Keith all he saw was his bare back and just a small glance of his eye, before the prince pulled down the curtains._

_Keith didn't mind he didn't have the time it was nice of the queen to allow them to the pools to cool off after such a hard travel and he had taken it_

_Now he was sitting in the pool his hair falling down as he looked at the floor. He didn't think much before be heard a cough. He looked up meeting the face of the prince. The prince brought his hand to clear off the bangs off of his face. "So sorry I'm. I just I didn't assume anyone was here tonight"_

 

_The prince waved him off getting closer to Keith. "Keith right?" Keith nodded feeling the soft touch of the prince on his cheeks running his hand through his markings. "What beautiful eyes you have my love" Lance smiled fondly at Keith when he spoke._

 

_"I hardly know you" Lance chuckled sitting down making it clearly aware that Lance wasn't wearing anything but that robe. "That's a good thing" Keith felt heat rush up to his face as he watched how Lance's hands roamed around his bare torso._

 

_"Galran people are so strange yet so beautiful" Lance commented making Keith's ears fall flat to his head. "Please Keith I can't explain why I feel this way towards you not when- when-" he bit his lip before turning to nuzzle his face up to Keith's neck making him shudder. "I can't help but feel the way I do. And if you don't want this then tell me before we both end up doing something we'll both end up regretting"_

_Keith couldn't believe it.was he here really with shorts on and a almost naked prince or was he being delusional. Maybe the ladder. But the way he felt with Lance was the same what Lance was describing. "Lance-" Keith was cut off when he felt Lance kiss him so softly._

_"Love don't stop anything when you know your heart wants it" Keith didn't protest and allowed Lance to toy around with him for a while. "Maybe it's wrong to love you maybe it isn't but tell me look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel what I feel when I stare into your eyes?" Keith looked at lance._

_Sure in his heart he could feel it. He could feel that spark that want of having the prince to himself to claim him and maybe start something completely new. "I feel what you say but tell me now if you really want this as much as you say or have you simply been rolling around in lust for a new partner?"_

_Lance chuckled kissing back to Keith's neck. "What I feel isn't lust it's not a desire that my body wants if it were that I could simply take it upon my own matters no. What I feel it's something." Keith saw how Lance's bangs moves back to his eyes covering one making Lance look all the more desirable._

_"I want to grow with you, I can't explain but I want to wake up by you each morning.i want to be able to spoon with you on my darkest hours. I want to grow old with you I want a family to call my own with you. And maybe you don't feel the same way because let's face it we met only a few hours ago, but Keith darn it I can't explain it"_

 

_Keith smiled the heartfelt confession was enough for him. "Then stop talking and let's make things possible for both our hearts sakes." Lance smiled once more softly as he felt lower Bellow Keith's short waistline_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	24. Where is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura comes to them in a weak state

Surprisingly when they landed the native people ran up to the ship asking for help but didn't quite say what they needed they just needed help. And they did rushing to what ever aid they had before shiro dashed for it. 

Allura was standing up heavily being supported by two natives before being taken by shiro as he carried her. She looked so pale her markings we're purple instead of their usual pink self. Her eyes were heavy to as she clung to Shiro's shirt. "Allura stay with me here it'we'll bring you home" 

She let out a shaky breath letting herself rest as they were lead into a little hut. They knew if they moved her around to much well she could get worse. But Lance stared and then looked at Keith. "It's at her core"Kieth mumbled making the rest look at him. 

"All of you out I need to work on this alone and quitely." Lance yelled as they stepped out of the hut and sat down. 

 

"What's at her core?" Shiro asked Keith who was allowing amour to bite at his finger. "The galran infection. That's its second stage. Though I presume since Lance is all fine and well know he knows what do do with the infection. I mean you all smell of it's passing but you look not much more affected than the natives here" Keith explained. 

The court was silent for a while yes they weren't infected anymore they didn't feel the dark aura around them anymore. "What happens at it's last stage?" Matt asked curiously, Keith's ears fell once more as he looked at amour. Her eyes would be opening soon. 

"The same thing that happened to amour here. Hunger for power. It's an infection names after us by many but it's not caused by us. It's a dark magic that was practiced by many galra before myself." Keith said watching as amour let go of his finger and curled in his arms. "That and the infected become more. Of a beast" 

A few hours had passed before Lance came out with a jar. He looked at the inside which contained a purple and black shard. "Let's go bring her and put her in a pod the infection has cleared. 

Keith stood waiting for shiro to get out before he could clear out the hut and thank the people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter  
> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Planning on posting pics of baby amour


	25. Speak with only the ones you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura comes out of the pod just as they land. Only to see everyone so worried.

The court had looked at lance. Who was lying down on the ground he fallen while looking at the stats it gave off. Allura would wake only a few seconds after landing in altea. Which was great. 

Lance looked so pale and his face had sunken in. Keith didn't even know what was happening either. The smell Lance gave off was so stressful that he couldn't have amour near him. Which kind of broke Lance he just got her back only to understand that he couldn't be near her? It's kind of a bad news. But he took it with a grain of salt and decided to stay alone. 

Though he would ask Keith for things such as food and affection and when he was in an affectionate mood he would bring amour to him. But now as they grew closer to altea it only seemed to grow worse. It went from needing little to no help. To having either the opinion of it feeling like he was walking on shards and his joints grinding to having to be carried around. And honestly he preferred the ladder. 

So now here he was barely holding himself up as his knees felt like a millions of needles inject him with poison. "We'll be there in a few ticks " Lance mumbled even his voice was slightly scruffier. Along side his markings seemed to stretch with how his face was sinking in. 

Hunk went up to him cautiously the aura Lance gave off was sickening. And it smelled like corpse maybe due to Lance only eating meat now. "Lance? " Hunk gently touched his shoulder letting Lance hiss at the touch and letting out a low growl. "Sorry, what is it?" Lance tried to sound as normal as possible but the pain was to much and he couldn't help but bare his teeth. 

"If you need a pod it's ok we can take over from here" hunk tried to pursue Lance before looked at him . Even his hair seemed to be flat to his face making it look like it grew longer. Keith came beside Lance leaving amour with shiro . "Maybe he's right you look horrid and sick not to mention it looks like your in pain" Keith tried. 

Lance let a soft gasp escape as he held his stomach once more frowning. "I'm fine just get out of here and get ready to" he hissed "set foot in altea" he said turning back to look at allura.

 

Allura felt her self fall into a pair of arms. Grumbling clearing her vision she looked up. "Shiro? Is it really?" She asked still in a daze as she cupped his cheeks. She felt his tears fall and a smile on his face begin to form. Before looking behind him. The court, all lined up and smiling at her before her eyes went a different direction

 Lance or what looked like Lance was leaning to a galra male and a baby in his arms as he looked worried to Lance. "Were here!" Matt announced making Allura flinch before feeling altea. She looked amazed and baffled how long had she been out all she remembered was fighting.

She turned to look back at Lance who was smiling as best as he could to the little baby. She cooed in response holding onto his finger. "He's been. So out of it he won't even speak much not to Keith" Allura gasped. Keith? Lance's lover? Then that would mean that was Amour. But it wasn't long before she saw him fall slowly to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all like tell me what do you think. 
> 
> Hah


	26. It didn't ever happen like this before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura figures out what the matter is and tells Keith.

Allura was greated gently by Nova who ran to her arms before wanting to thank Lance only to see how sickly he looked. If anything it looked like he hadn't eaten though his stomach and legs were fine it was just his face and arms that we're almost bony just sunken in. "Mother! We must let him stay and rest! " Nova said making Allura nod asking the guards to guide him to a room with Keith and amour

Nova kept his hold on his mother and that's when Allura noticed he didn't have a crown. "I gave it back mother I had to. He was the one to have it" Allura sighed making him look at her. "Nova I'm not mad or will I ever be mad at you. It's great that you tried and do the right thing for them. It really is"Allura said snuggling him up. 

"Mother what's the matter with Lance?" He asked looking at how Keith came back clinging to a distressed amour. Allura sighed "I don't know sweetie" she kissed his head before leaving him there to go see

Keith stopped Infront of her licking behind amour's ears. "He's been out of it really. But o want to thank you" Allura turned to him. "For bringing back what I lost so long ago" she smiled rubbing Amour's cheek before heading to see Lance

She knocked before entering and saw alnce who was almost glaring at her. He was clinging to a pelt that was over his shoulders. That's where she could really see him. 

"Lance do you understand what's happening right now?" She asked not stepping forward to him as he sat down nodding a simple no. She looked at him up and down inspecting him everything aside his upper body looked ok. Just his stomach looked bloated a little. "Have you been eating a lot?" 

"Yes a lot actually" Lance replied as she noticed how he clutched onto his stomach. "Can I check ?" He grumbled snarling but nodded anyways. Every so carefully she went over to his side and felt around him his face his arms. They all were so sunken in that and coulcould feel the cheekbones and joints under the thin skin. But when her hands landed on his stomach something dark something so dark came to her presence. It wasn't evil no it was just so so strong to her. 

"It's hurting you to?" Lance said taking her hand off. Before anything Allura could hear a faint baby cry. "Amour sure is a noisy baby huh?" She asked checking his calfs. "Yes " Allura nodded "wonder why she cried just now" Allura commented making Lance look at her confused "she didn't"

Now she looked at him. Utterly baffled yes the crying left but she was sure to everything she heard a baby cry. Her ears perked up trying to listen again but nothing came to her. "But I-" then she felt the darkness again. And on that darkness was where the cry was coming from. She was stunned for a moment before figuring it out. 

"Lance how was your first pregnancy?" Lance turned around to face her ears dropped and eyebrows perked. "Normal enough? She was of course born small and looked way different than she does now but it's because the galran infection had left her system along side all of us." Allura nodded jotting down points in her head. This made sense. 

"So would you say that infection helped you have a content and well pregnancy?" He scrunched his eyebrows together nodding "I mean I suppose so yes" 

Allura gulped "Lance I think, would you mind following me?" She offered a hand to him as he took it having trouble walking where she was taking him. It was the medical bay "I want you to step in the pod for a moment " 

"Allura you're scaring me here" Allura just pleaded with her look making him step inside as she checked his vitals. Sure enough along side his heart beat was another every so soft so tiny. "Oh no " 

 

Allura rushed back to the rest as they were just silently sitting down before turning to Keith. "Keith something- I figured out what's wrong with Lance" the court stood up along side Lance before looking at Allura for answers. "What is it!" 

"He's bearing another child" she stopped him from even thinking as she turned to the rest. "But with out the infection in his body, it's no longer able to be capable to care for a kit. I figured it out. Not only does the infection cause people to lose their minds. It's an infection that helps out it's host. When he was pregnant with amour they both needed to live to spread it. That's why Lance was so fickle with his first pregnancy that's why she survived. "

 

Keith took it all in. "The infection was helping his body sustain the baby without her eating at him. The baby is literally eating at his being" Keith gulped looking at amour who was suckling at her bottle. "It's very rare for alteans to bare children with species much out of their species. Let alone as gigantic as you all. I mean smaller more softer species is understandable but galra and humans since the whole species are close yet so far a baby is so hard to conceive a child. Let alone have it live" 

 

"So what your saying is" hunk was cut off

 

"If this baby is to survive we have to keep them both hooked up to medical equipment or else either Lance or that baby die" Allura said in a panic making Keith's heart drop 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I mean I wasn't lying was I? 
> 
> Plot twist?   
> I think the fuck not-


	27. I'm lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries his best to be a good partner

After the news headed to Lance he became more isolated not only cause it was for their and his safety it just felt safer that way. But it hurt him. It did so much. He couldn't be around anyone really just Allura and Pidge with their knowledge so far.

But that didn't stop Keith from being with him. He had to sneak in yes but he did his best. He brought food especially large animals which Lance took with a smile. But he was kept away from amour. However Keith always told him she missed him and what she did that day.

It wasn't the best but it was nice knowing amour was well and ok. However one night Keith came to Lance once more and in the dark he saw Lance's eyes dart his way. "Get out" his eyes were yellow like his and his markings slightly a dark Navy blue. 

Keith lowered his ears as he slowly went over to Lance but was startled when he growled. "I said get out Keith!" He said snarling like a ferral animal. This time Keith stepped back right at the entrance he saw how big and extended Lance's stomach was and how he looked like a stick. It wasn't pretty but he couldn't do much about it to. He saw how the monitors around them kept his vitals recorded how he could fear the faint heart start to grow. 

And he was happy to hear it. It's not like he could so like amour and be by Lance's side and talk to the bag or even paid a listen to it. No. Lance wasn't in those moods with this baby. But it's not like Keith couldn't touch it. He would. 

Just very rarely. "Keith love im so sorry it's just that I can't not right now" Lance whispered curling in on himself as he growled "just a few more days just a few more" only three months had passed and this week he was due it was hard calculating with how little they knew about halflings. But from what Allura and Pidge figured he would be giving birth any day of the week now. 

Keith was exited not only for the baby on it's it' and how well everything was going but that he would be getting Lance back. Just now he looked well not all great but he looked better than at the beginning. It didn't mean he look like a skeleton no it just appeared that skeleton had some muscle to it. 

"Keith why aren't you leaving yet please just leave me alone" Keith didn't move instead shot a look of concern and fear Lance's way making Lance's ears drop. 

"No no I can't leave because I have so many questions Lance. I know it's the pregnancy talking but sometimes I don't know what to believe anymore. You don't want cuddles you want for me to touch you. You want me and my body and sometimes not both at once. "

"Keith-"

"And I'm so lost. I'm lost Lance ok? Because I know it's different here than with amour but I want to know if you really really are ok. I want to know if you trust me enough to be here when this child is born" 

Lance let a low growl escape his lips 

"I want to be here like I was with Amour. I want amour to be safe around you I want to know that our baby girl won't be pushed aside I want to trust that you'll both be ok and I won't lose one of you" 

"Keith!"

Keith looked back to Lance "what.." then he noticed it how Lance's stomach was moving and how the stats on the charts where out of control. Lance started sweating as he gripped to the bed harder. "Get out!" Keith did as he was told now and went to go get Allura who instead went along with Coran. 

Keith never seen so much fear in lancLan eyes before and he wish he could be there. He wished amour stopped crying and wanting to go with her dad. He wished he knew the outcomes. 

"Here hand me amour" Shay offered taking her off of his hands as he saw how the court came around him. He wasn't buddy buddy with them but he grew to understand them. 

"Keith I know it's tough right now but you just have to wait it out I'm sure everything will go just swell soon you'll be a father of two. You just need to keep a cool demeanor right now" Matt explained 

 

But then a soft cry ran across the hallway. So tiny to small and so pure. The court, shiro, Keith and Nova stood there for a moment before Nova went and landed his hand on Keith's chest ."congratulations "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all I need feedback.  
> How'd I do?  
> Was it ok?  
> Am I doing this ok?


	28. Don't wake them up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the rest meet the new member of the royal family.

Keith was followed by the court, Nova and shiro as they entered the medical bay. There Coran was seen with allura clearing out the area before Allura turned to Keith. "Shhh they're sleeping" Allura said with a soft smile. She would have to send word to the guards to protect them but for now she enjoyed the look on Amour's and Keith's faces. 

Lance was lying down belly gone with a small infant to his side their skin was a brown tone with purple freckles. He had small navy markings under his eyes and his ears were so small but a little fluffed out. Amour was set down beside Lance who was shielding the baby. He didn't move at all he was sleeping soundly. He didn't even feel when amour curled up along side her younger brother. Who to her size was gradually smaller than her. 

She licked his nose before curling up around them which made Keith's heart almost explode.before he looked at the rest they all had happy smiles they gave his children smiles. After all the hate amour had gotten they finally grew to accept the love between the two. And that made him cry. "Thank you" he said smiling at them. Finally things we're looking out for the better. 

 

The rumors spread like fire in a forest. The new heir was bore someone to share the crown. Both just infants. And it was all happy news to everyone. Altea itself rejoiced at the birth of the baby. Altea would live on altea had an heir some good news between the war. 

But it hadn't been all fun and games. 

 

Keith woke up somewhere during the night he heard someone around yet he couldn't see where the noise was coming from. But he heard it and kept hearing it. He knew the guards would be quite right now. He stood up a bit heading to the door. Yet the guards were on the floor he want to go and see what happened before he heard amour cry.

He turned around seeing as she was picked up by her tail and before long he saw it. Something on the ceiling it's piercing blue eyes staring at Keith before it crawled on the ceiling and to the hallway. Lance cried out. Screamed making everyone alert. 

"Lance what happened!" Lance just pointed ahead. Keith was at the end of the hallway chasonc after a figure and that's when they saw and heard amour crying. Allarmed they ran as fast as they could after them. Keith almost had them before they ran into altea. Allura had screamed to sound the alarms and it wasn't long before evry guard and every citizen went on the hunt. 

Even with his vision Keith lost him. Even with amour crying they lost her. Lance came with hunk helping him their new born son curcled onto his arms. "Keith?" Lance asked hopefully but Keith only whimpered as he went to go and hold his family he had. 

"No. No please I just got her back" Lance pleaded trying to make Keith say that this was all just a dream that amour was soundly sleeping that who ever it was didn't take their child. "No please please Keith" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ... Soo-


	29. Not a chapter

[My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)

So my latest Tumblr post is a amour doodle. And I want y'all to tell me what you think  
I will also draw more of my au so yeah. 

As well as the new baby 

Don't worry working on the next chapter. Don't forget to give me some feedback which is greatly appreciated


	30. Calling out all kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's matter more than a war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Axca because idk. Lotor will be a full galra here with a fascination of altea culture

Allura saw how much Lance sunk. He just wouldn't function all to well. He saw how he could barely look at anyone anymore. But that didn't mean she wasn't trying. She was trying so desperately to find a way.

"How's things?" Keith asked softly trying not to disturb Lance in his trance. Allura looked back to him sighing. "Nothing yet how is he with Neptune?" She asked seeing their baby boy curled up in Keith's armor. Keith looked down to him his brown skin was so soft and his tail was grown a lot more than with amour. "He's been fine. Lance had been trying with him. Really he had but" Keith lowered his ears.

Allura felt tears rise to her eyes. She couldn't believe the suffering these two were enduring. Why out of all of them did it have to be them. They suffered enough already. "Allura the galra king their here!" This allerted everyone. An attack? Now?

Lance stood up our of his phaze before with his brute strength headed out into the crowd of many guards his sword ready and as he saw the king he launged at him. But he was blocked. He saw into those eyes. Pure sadness pure grief. "Give me back my child!" Both parents yelled making the others sush around them. "So you don't have-" Lance dropped his sword Infront of the king. Looking fierced into those eyes.

"I don't care much about this war. My own people didn't care about me until the queen decided to give me a chance. They'll be forced to care when I am handed back my thrown. You have done no harm to me I see. You've done no more harm to me than my own people to my family" Lance announced making the king drop his blade to. "I have always had a great fascination for you alteans. I'm glad to have this conversation with you. But if you do not have my child as a way to bring a stop to all of this then it means we both have been stolen of our heirs."

Lance nodded looking at his queen. She looked like he imagined he looked. Eyes watery and hurt. Lance felt his heart ache.he then turned to Allura "so would we both be helped then?" Allura stumbled for a bit before she looked at the court. They we're in their stances their eyes showed past hatred. And before long she looked at Keith who had walked up next to lance. She remembered their love in their eyes a galra who grew to love an altean. 

But then she looked at the galra king and queen. Their eyes held the same fears and sadness as lance and Keith. She sighed walking up to the king and extending her hand. It took him a bit to understand what she was trying to do and shook her hand. 

The guards around them yeild as they looked at each other before waiting for a command. "My child was a small boy about a few weeks old he was taken last night" the king spoke as Allura took the information in. Last night, the same night Lance lost amour. Lance pipped up next to Allura "my child was also taken last night as well" 

"I'm Lance." The galran king had a shocked expression as the words sunk into the others. "Lance the?" 

"The galran lover" he finished making some of the galran soldies bow along side the king and queen. He huffed slightly watching as Keith marched up to his side. "Let's talk inside" Keith argued making the king and queen nod as they were lead guards to their left and to their rights and from behind. 

 Lance saw the look of fear in some people it was almost disheartening. Almost. Once in the castle and the doors closed he couldn't help the feeling of missing amour. It happened and without second thought he took Neptune out of Coran's arms. "So it it isn't the galra and or any alteans as well then what other species did we manage to piss off?" Pidge piped up hating the silence. 

"If by any standards that you even managed to anger your own king I wouldn't put it past you that it was someone close" the king answered " my apologies. I'm lotor" lotor introduced himself to the king. "So lotor tell me did you see your child get ubducted?" Lance asked wanting answers or clues fast. 

"I chased after then yes but only when my wife here started chasing after them screaming allerting the whole palace. Axca here presumed it was someone of altean origins with the markings. But even I found it funny how these markings seemed to be leaking" he stated. "Not only that when I saw you I saw the pain and hurt in your eyes as I do my wife. " Lance eyebrows furrowed. "Was he your only child?" Lotors ears dropped. "The only one" 

Lance thought

First borns 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	31. You have no input

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you have no input into what our children's safety is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So actually I'll be making a new story. It will be called the flowers are wilting.  
> Basically klangst  
> Kind of?  
> Altean prince Keith :0  
> Altean guard Lance?? :°

Lance was currently sitting down as he saw Nova grip on to Neptune as if he was his little guard. He turned back around to look at the plans He, lotor and Allura were making nothing that they knew so far was making any sense. Why would they who ever they were take their children?

And why children at all. Why not the rulers themselves. Why not kill them. He just couldn't help but think what they done to amour. "What's your child's name?" Lotor asked Lance as he saw he was referring to amour. "Amour after the Amour Fleur's back on sector nineteenth" he said softly.

"Your child?" Lance asked back to lotor. "Len" he replied no backstory to it either. Lance sighed looking at Neptune. He could only guess how he looked. Angry, sad, confused, and all in all heart broken. Just when it seemed that everything was doing alright and it was going to be fine for the small family. Altea just seemed to not want his family upon the royal throne. He didn't care about it honestly. But now he was expected to rule.

"You doing alright?" Axca asked as she looked at lance before making him realize that he was crying. "No and honestly I can't expect you to feel any better" he mumbled saddened axca nodded before turning to Neptune. "Such a beautiful boy you have" she commented if she couldn't see her child she could at least hope something has come up. That somehow their children will be safe. As any grieving mother would wish upon any child even if it wasn't ok.

"Honestly this is taking to long why don't you all just go rest and we'll take it from here" Pidge offered making Lance stand up and glare. "Fat chance if anything my distrust for you is so low I can't when allow you near Neptune. " Lance argued making Pidge step back and Allura to stop typing

Lotor looked up from the plans and to Lance only to be able to see a bit of his face and then his neck which had some markings behind it. "Lance we only want what's best for amour right now" hunk offered softly making himself regret everything. He saw how Lance's gaze bore into his soul. He watched as how Lance's eyes almost shined red. And it wasn't long before he was up against a wall s finger threatening him over his throat.

"Lance!"

"No you listen to me and you listen to me good. So now that your little plan has fallen you decide to finally now start and care about my family. When so long ago you all decided to throw them out of their rightful place only because I decided to marry a galra?"

"No that's not-"

"Don't come with me with that quiznacking argument alright! I've had my last straws pulled by all of you and if you so much think of getting into this which doesn't even involve you you are deadly wrong!" He hissed "I will not allow all that you done to me to ruin Amour's chances of coming home or Neptune leaving not even their child. " He said pointing to lotor

"But if you do not rest what good are you dead tired to amour?" Matt argued back.

"You have no input into what our child's safety is!" Lotor shouted making everyone go silent. "I don't care how high you think you are of how much you think you can control my child will not like in the hands of those who started it all" axca exclaimed.

"Allura? You can't allow this!"

Pidge noticed how Allura didn't look at her instead she was looking at the royals angry faces before she marched up to the court. "I think it's best of you to leave" Matt's mouth hanged as he saw the anger in Allura's usual sweet eyes.

And then he saw it in all their eyes. All of them saw it.  
The determination the grief the hate. Everything was showing finally. And it wouldn't be long before even they were outcasted

Lance huffed as he set Neptune down for a nap. It was so hard already Keith had explained that when kits are still young they are clinging towards each other and usually it takes them a while to be separated.  
So it was disheartening when he watched Neptune cry and search for his lost sister. It was aweful even seeing him cry. It was aweful that they had fooled him enough to believed that the stuffed cow was amour

He was alone now and it was finally time to let it all lose. He wept silently as to not wake Keith up before remembering it all amour his sweet amour.

Was gone once more from his arms. It just wasn't right it wasn't worth it. What had they done to her. What of lotor's and Axca's child?.

 

"Shut those things up already!"

"I'm trying sir altean and galran offspring are much different than our own!"

"Just see it that you make them shut up. Ive wasted enough time coming up with this plan I will not allow us to get distracted now put those things to sleep!"

"Yes sir!"

 

"Soon you'll play into my little hands it's so sad I had to do as I did. Oh no wait it isn't. I will not allow what is properly mine to be taken away by hybrids."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Sooo hey guys please tell me what you think so far I need feedback. Because I think I'm doing bad and I just don't know. I always take any feedback to heart. If you are unhappy with some things please tell me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	32. I'm very sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be able to lost my new story this week. I'll tell you when I have done sl

The servant ended up bringing the infants to a crib inside her room. Something she never really got to use. Her tendrils felt around their faces the sensors around them feeling their vitals. Distress. Even her ears could pick up that much. The tendrils quickly fell on her face acting like hair once more before she set them down and got bottles ready. "I'm very sorry sweeties I'm so sorry." She mumbled her second set of hands rubbing around their heads as to provide some sort of comfort. But it wasn't long before the two hugged each other.

"Such beautiful babies did your parents birth" she quitely stuttered feeding them feeling the tension of hate and anger fade. "I've always wondered what children would be like" she mumbled to herself burning the two right after and then changing them. " So sorry but master thinks he has to own the whole universe itself. He won't allow any of you take your crows" 

Amour wrapped her small hands around Len who set his tail across amour to wrap it around Amour's short tail. "Sweet children. Very much sweethearts" she mubled " Aura have you- oh no no no sister i cannot believe, give me that!" Another servant of much llightter blue skin came marching up to her darker skinned sister. Snatching away her hands from the babies. "You cannot get attached. Creator knows how much master will punish you for that" 

"Song no you don't understand look at them. I mean we ripped them away from their parents" she complained "I can't be asked to have no mercy of those defenseless " she said looking over the children. "You might follow him but he has lost everything I ever gave him, I've stopped following a coward" 

 

"Hush sister you can't say that about our Lord" song exclaimed hitting aura on her head. "A Lord? A Lord does not send out his women to do his dirty work. I wouldn't have to figure for him if he didn't go cowering like a dog with his tail between his legs" aura angr exclaimed but sighed. "If he sent his own child out to fight at a young age even for a mad man who knows what he would do to them" she said watching as amour suckled on her thumb. And then she turned to Len. His pale hair was a contrast to his purple complexion. But it was nice. 

He was holding onto Amour dearly. "Then why don't you over throw him? I mean after all you are our rightful leader" song asked making aura suck her breathe in. "His spell. Pretty soon we won't even remember this. You won't remember you won't recall now leave" 

Aura was left alone with the children she suffered enough this war. Corruption was so hard. Especially galran magic. It was so so horrid. Her own child sent out to fight. He only done it because she was suffering. Suffering. 

She lost a infant her baby and he only wanted her to stop. Stop by kidnapping what he thought would over rule him. 

 

"I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	33. I've waited s year for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are set babies are just not babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story is out

"aura mind to tell me why you haven't sent out the children to their cubicles to be properly morphed into their soldiers?" Ark asked. His red complexion was much brighter his tendril hair was spicked up as to show his dominance over his bride.

"I've just figured that I will nurture them. But when you take over the kingdoms. We baragin. You know ? Their children for the crown my Lord" she said bowing Infront of him keeping the kits behind her.

"What makes you thin-" he paused for a moment retreating his hand back and thinking. Then smiled chuckling angryly. "You thought good Aura better than greiving over a minor set back" he said turning around keeping his back to her

"That minor set back was your unborn child " she yelped feeling the rip off one of her tentacles being ripped off of her skull. "Minor set back. Dismissed" she grabbed the scared one year olds as she looked at them again. A year. A whole year has gone by and they were now at the peak of getting the thrones. She couldn't imagine the pain of those two. She couldn't picture a life where these two weren't attached at the hip. "Mad to us?" Amour tried to her best to speak which was a lot better than any other baby. 

Aura sighed. "No child he's just mad at me. Don't worry ok?" She said kissing Amour's markings making her giggle. "Angry monster" Len spoke making himself shiver as he tried to hide under Amour's chin. Aura sighed. "Yes very angry but don't worry you both will be home soon. With your momma's and papas" she tried her best to explain. 

Amour somehow understood. The aarm feeling aura gave off wasn't the same it just didn't feel right to be with her something told her that she was in the wrong arms. 

 

 

"Lance?" Axca walked into see Lance was doing his best to calm Neptune who was fussing over spilled milk. "Lance I've brought you food" she was mourning just as much as him .but maybe not to the extent that Lance was. To think she would have to fight Len and then get him back only to just be kidnapped right away. It was lucky Lance didn't go running out after her. But maybe that's because he had another to take care of. "A year. Our children their not where-" Lance hushed his tone 

"I'm so frustrated and I'm trying not to take it out on anyone not even Pidge or hunk after all they were the ones to start this all. "I want to believe that nothing has happened that this is just a nightmare but I can't. I really can't. " He said setting Neptune to nap. "What if she's dead? What if they haven't taken care of her what if they brain washed her. Does she even remember I exist" 

She sighed steeping to him sitting home down to talk. "Lance. I'm sure she has you in her heart. Children understand when a person isn't their parents. Not only is our scent different but who could hug or cuddle like a parent to a child they hold so dear" she tried to explain. "In sure we'll get the back soon. Maybe sooner you never know. I mean look at us. If it weren't for you this war would have still gone by. I wouldn't have found a friend like I have in you. " 

Lance smiled holding his hands together and up to his chest. "I want them to come home" 

Axca sighed patting his back. "Me to. But right now Neptune should take your time.the rest and I are so close. I can feel it. " 

"No I feel it to. A parents intuition and all" Lance said sarcastically but sighed later. Maybe he could hold amour once more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	34. Just us and a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some trauma starts young.

Amour was set down in the narrow hallways. She was his there with Len as they clung to each other and looked either way. Where was their other mom? Their protector. They really couldn't tell. Not with all the screaming.

The monster had taken them beaten them killed them all infront of the children they had been hidden there but their mother like figure to keep them away from the monsters eyes. 

"Calm down already!" Amour and Len looked at each other their hands clinging to each other harder as they wanted to crawl to the voice. 

"Look at what you have done gone and killed your army. Not only did you kill your children ignored your unborn child but you killed an army the only remaining ones. Listen to me!" Amour cought a glimpse at aura flying and hitting the wall right where they could see

"Augh- you know as well that the crowns belong to me. Me only you get back to your be room with those brats. We attack at morning they won't suspect it they won't be ready." Ark threw her walking away. 

Aura kept in her tears and she picked amour and Len up and walked to her room. Now she and ark where the only of their species. Now she was truly alone all because what ever had gotten him had taken him over. Corruption is such a cruel thing. 

"Mama?" Aura looked down to them as she set them down on the floor and closed the door. It was so hard to hear that word when she wasn't the real one. 

"Shh play ok? Tomorrow you. You will be with your moms and dads ok? It's all going to be ok " 

 

 

"Lance?" Keith asked so coldly, he was trying not to hurt Lance not trying to show that he was missing amour just as much as him. Lance was with Neptune in his arms he didn't want to let him go any moment when he was awake they took shifts after all. Lance by morning and Keith by night. 

"Is it your turn already?" Keith nodded trying to take Neptune out of his arms to let him rest on their bed. But he saw Lance shift and walk over letting himself be cradled in Keith's arms. "No please not for tonight. Please stay with me to" Keith sat down with Lance in his arms and mushed in between was Neptune with a baby bottle of milk. He to was falling asleep. 

"You know I will protect you two right?" Lance nodded softly he was starting to doze off. Before he did he kiss Neptune's forhead before doing to kiss Keith. "I love you don't forget that" 

Keith smiled nuzzling himself on Lance's hair who was sleeping now. He kissed his markings and then looked at Neptune. "I know that. And I won't stop loving you either. 

 


	35. Someone to fight for

It was suppose to be a normal day Lance thought another day missing amour another day him smothering Neptune another day just living with grief. He felt himself fly to the wall hitting his back. It made a disgusting cracking sound as he saw Keith hold onto Neptune.

 

"Finally I've been waiting for so long" he saw how this strange man approached he saw how Neptune was handed over to Coran he saw it all. But his injuries were taking time for him. "That's! My! Husband!" Keith yelled thrwoing himself at the man kissing him straight in the head. But he only seemed to regenerate that part as he chuckled. 

He snapped his fingers hearing a too familiar cry. " Amour!" A woman her head handing low was carrying both children. Amour had a small gown her purple comolection darkened by the dirt her eyes holding fear. And Len. 

His ears were down his hair shagy and a mess and those gray eyes held the same fear as he clung to amour for reasurance. "Lotor Len! " Axca cried out throwing lotor his sword making him watch it as he aimed for the woman who in short put the two infants up to be truck instead. Her eyes were vacant blue and overly opened. As if she didn't have eyeslids. Her gaze cold, dead. 

"Ah ah ah I'm not done with you" ark said swiftly kicking at lotor causing him to be tossed to Matt who was chasing after them. 

The court stopped and looked over to the two. That's when they noticed the strange purple black dots littering the msnds face while the woman had a collar on. It also shinning blue as her eyes. 

"Come-on Lance" axca picked him up heading over to aura to claim their children but it didn't work . Lance saw the attack happening. He pushed axca out of the way taking the blow himself. It didn't help his situation. As he felt to the dirt sliding clearing the grass and replacing it with soil. 

"Lance!" Keith tried he really did but while he was heading to Lance he saw how hunk was tossed his way. 

"Lotor here he comes!" Allura yelled as she sent a powerful blow at ark tossing him over lotor who took a good swing at him as well. But he only seemed to be regenerating those parts. 

"Keith! Keith Neptune!" Lance yelped making Keith turn around. Coran had his sword out as he clutched to Neptune. Aura was to fast to swift and for want ever reason or however she seemed to multiply as her hands held out to grab Neptune. 

Keith threw his blade and luckily for him that was enough to distract her as she headed over to them going back her original form and holding out amour and Len out. To use as a shield. 

"You think you can stop me?" Ark asked stepping at lotors arm preventing him from getting up. But he was hit right at the face. They didn't get it where ever they hit it just seemed he would never die

 

"Keith!" Lance saw how hard Keith had hit the floor. His nose bleeding as his cheek grew red. Lance with all his strength crawled to him just before she hit her foot down on them. She stopped blinking and looking at Lance who was crying.  

"Stay away from him!" Lance stuck out Keith's blade but pulled it back as he saw how she pulled amour over him preventing him from attacking her any further. "Amour! amour!" Amour was crying she couldn't hear straight but she desperately stretched her arms out to Lance. 

Lance tried he really did but he saw how she pulled back his child. In a fit of desperation he grabbed onto her leg making her stop. "Amour no please my baby" aura stopped for a moment her unfazed gaze settled on his tears. 

 

"Nova!" Allura jumped high enough to catch Nova through his flight breaking his fall as he landed into her arms. "You just don't get it. It's me who should take the throne not you not your brats, me!" Allura ducked his strong scrapping his hair by just a finger as it flew right above her "Nova run get out of here " 

"You don't deserve nothing! You coward" he was flung up to the castle walls having Allura run to his aid. 

 

"No please please amour" amour was crying clinging to Lance's arms as she felt herself being pulled off from his embrace. She however sqirmed enough to be held once more by those familiar arms. Aura saw it saw how she yelped and screamed to be held by familiar arms to be held by someone other than her. She saw Len sqirm again bitting at her hands which didn't hurt much. But the collar kept shocking her and shocking her. 

"Amour please amour baby" Lance cried as he was trying to get aura off of her. Aura just stared something in her mind telling her this is what she could have had. If her children weren't sent to the battle if one didn't die. She could be holding her children in her arms. But faith never worked that way. 

 

"Please get off of her" Lance plead staring into those vacant eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	36. You don't know who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some past chains and big mistakes break

"you can't do anything not one aug-" ark coucghed gagged as he felt his course of his regeneration ripped out of his chest. He turned shocked eyes to who did so smto see his crying wife. 

"You what is this!" She swriftly turned her arms and put him right Infront of Lance. Who looked closer and closer at the man. "You knew who I was. You knew what I was caple of. And you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I use to be!" Lance said holding his face as stiff as possible, ark growled in pain at feeling the clenching under his chin. 

"I'm Lance! Lance of altea you have no idea the suffering you put three families in! I'm Lance the one to show you no mercy!" Lance yelled throwing the man to the floor. 

"Off with him" aura nodded taking her arms back making around gag at the new found blood in his mouth. 

 

"You traitor!" Ark mumbled before falling into the pits of death. She let go of him retreating her hands back looking at his lying corpse on the ground. "I'm sad to see you here, but if you had faught like a man, you need not have been hang'd like a dog" she spat. 

She looked up at amour who was clinging to Lance's and then at Len hugging his mother dear. Smiling she set the things she had take from the castle and set them down. "I beg for no forgiveness as the only punishment i get for this is now being alone. I lost my family my spouce children and my raze. Any punishment you give me now will only add to the hard truth that lies on my shoulders" 

 

Lance looked up to look at her and didn't notice how the rest grabbed onto the altean possessions. A scroll in and in black ink was written ''ALANCE beautigul death." Making some spines shiver such as Allura and Keith. More so Keith who couldn't believe it. His mother always told him about that monsters 

 

The monster who would toy with both sides of the war. Who would come and kill those around them. Who would fight with the galra or foght with alteans. Either way now he knew why Lance said, it was a good thing he never knew. Keith married to a monster, a sick monster who toyed with the war. "Let me hold amour" Lance asked reaching with his arms only to see Keith turn away from him with the two kits in hand. 

"Keith?" Lance asked concerned watching Keith's eyes shrink in fear 

_beautiful death doesn't care for the life's of other_

_They don't feel the emotions we do_

_A family will come of that and will perish after a while._

 

his mother's storites. This story he was living this story. 

 

Allura however kept reading the paper. "I hereby can no longer hold this secrets let Alance go though I learned he much rather be called Lance. Maybe it's best he did death falls in love so easily. I let them go yes because I know that they will make it work. And to anyone to think to take what's theirs. Once everything sinks a sickly curse will fall on them. And may Lord forgive them when it does"

Allura thought back the curse on the crown. The infection. All done to help out someone you saw love any anyone but you. And yes it was a kind gesture. But Lance was that infamous beautiful death to play with emotions to think war was a game. 

Yet. 

 


	37. Both fell for a monster

Lance knew the stories. He heard them all about that soldier who toyed with the war. And yes he admits it was him and that he was trying but he was only so young. He couldn't understand what he was doing. 

And now because of those actions he couldn't see his children. Keith wouldn't let him touch them. It always felt like he couldn't be near amour and now he was taking Neptune away to? Not to mentioned every once in a while when lotor came with Len to play with the others every time Lance came in or was spotted Keith would snatch amour and neptune and head to a room somewhere in the castle. 

 

Everyone gave him sympathetic glances. But he only gave them sighs. They couldn't see how this was tearing at him. He didn't want them to see. He was now becoming king. A king couldn't cry. No. So he was scared when he heard someone come down the hallway. He glanced up wet eyes and met Keith's. Keith didn't get to run away this time. Lance bolted away from him. 

"Dumbass " Lance cursed at himself. He was a dumbass he knew it would spill one day.he just didn't expect Keith to react like this he didn't expect to see that he wasn't allowed near his own children. 

 

Keith saw how hurt Lance was, and he did find it hard not to go and ask for an apology but at the same time the thought of him harming or toying with anything was frightening in itself. At night he had to endure the crying from the two when Lance wasn't around, Keith found it hard to parent alone. 

But he just, it didn't feel right anymore. But he still had to be here. And when he cought him run away in the hallways it was heart wrenching to say the least. Amour reached out with her small arms to go and see if she could reach out to Lance but it didn't happen. 

Keith sighed. He had to be forgiven somehow but right now he could give Lance the time of day to go and be with his two kits

However amour just so happened to have run off. And for a toddler she could just dash for it. Her little legs could do that. To keith's surprise. So Neptune in his hands he went running around from room to room checking here and there. Until he stubled on it. 

Lance was staring out of his newly renovated room. The wall was much better the curtains held while a large window stood there. Amour was crawling to him as he was just staring. She went up tugging on his sleeve. Lance moved slightly to where Keith could see his tears 

"Amour go back please" that's not something Keith had expected. Lance just crossed his arms and stared out into the garden. Amour kept her small grip on his sleeve as she also stared at his tear struck face. 

"Luv Dad" she spat out babbling little bit of saliva falling out as lance flinched. "Daddy, luv daddy" she said reaching out to his face as she giggled. Lance bit his lip and picked her up. "Baby I love you to oh Lord I love you so much" Lance cried out holding her up to his chest giving her a hug 

Keith felt Neptune start to squirm trying to get off of Keith's arms as well. Keith set him down and he watched Neptune start to crawl inside with the rest which Lance happily took in to the hug. "Oh my babies my precious, dad love you kids he loves you very much never forget that" Lance smiled tears falling as he kissed their cheeks. 

Lance sighed "but dad can't be with you right now. Dad needs time. Go with your papa ok? And don't tell him ok?" Lance said staring at the two. 

"Remember shhh" he hushed out placing a finger over his lips seeing as amour mimicked her little cheeks puffing out 

He smiled kissing their heads again beginning to rock them back and fourth 

"Take care of each other ok? I'll be with you one day" Lance whispered laying back on the wall staring out into the garden before falling aslssp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	38. Learn to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the process of becoming king Lance and Keith get back together but experience heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tomorrow is the day of my death come to my funeral. At 2357finalswillkillme south Street

Lance sighed. He would be begging the process of becoming king once more tomorrow. A king with a spouse who didn't want him near his kids. 

Well that was what he had expected however when he met Neptune again he saw a sign around his outfit. "Daddy is sorry" Lance had looked around to find Keith begging for forgiveness as any galra would. By basically crawling to him and of course Lance had forgiven him. 

Lance would have put it as a happy ending. 

 

Course fate had other plans. 

 

 

"So- Lance are you alright? All through out these meetings you've been clutching your stomach are you in pain?" Allura pipped up ignoring the many papers and documentations to look at her new found friend. He grimiced bitting hard as he looked at Allura. 

"I had hoped you hadn't seen that. But I've had this pain just yesterday." Lance answered. "It feels heavy "

Allura looked at the other nodding to Coran to get a pod ready in such a case. "It's not another pregnancy right?" Lance chuckled. "Augh no this pain is much worse"

Allura concerned snapped her fingers having hunk pick him up and check for any signs of sickness. "I've been so tired. "

"I have so much abdominal pain it hurts" Lance clung to Keith who he was now tossed to. "But I don't want to check. I don't want to" he bit his lip. 

Keith whined in a worry some tone as he felt his husband start to grow weaker and weaker. "Lance please " he whined seeing how the rest had grown concerned. 

"Like it or not we are getting you in a pod and seeing what we can do" Pidge said running ahead having Keith follow close behind having Lance protesting. 

He didn't even get to say anything before he had been shoved in a pod. Making Pidge look for anything wrong. Sure there was something wrong. She didn't like what she read. She didn't want to tell any of them. The beeping went on for a bit hard signals of pain going aorund Lance before it stopped suddenly. And she knew she had to act fast. Calling Matt over they saw what they had to do. 

All the while Keith grew concerned he didn't know what was happening and they weren't saying. So all the while it wasn't reasuring when they had told them to step out. To get out. 

He smelled blood from the room. What ever Pidge and Matt were doing they had been hasty and quick. But he knew Lance wasn't in any danger. 

He wished he knew better. 

He wished he hadn't been quick to judge. 

Stress can only do so much to an altean body. 

And he had piled that up on lance. 

 

When Keith had gotten to see lance, he saw a lump on the table trembling and shaking. The rest pooled in after him but they stayed behind watching from afar. 

Keith heard the faint rumble of muffled cries out of Lance. 

Lance was clutching his stomach but his also the sheets as he stared at his trembling hands. 

"We lost it" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	39. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance becomes a king

Keith was staring at Lance his ears down to show he was still in greif. To say the least he was starting to see the smile on Lance's lips. But it was rare to do so. 

And now he saw him. His smile was not there. His smile to sign the papers and become king wasn't one to get Lance away from the loss of a child. 

Lance however gave a pity smile to them as they handed him the crown. It was perfect it really was. He was made for that crown he had that royal blood. 

He thought of amour finally getting the crown he thought about everything this would bring. And while he had been suffering he knew everything from there on would be alright. Maybe it had been intuition or anything else. He just knew that the rest would be by him. 

 

****

 

He had forgiven the court would still be the court and hunk was back to being his best friend. Lance had never kicked Allura out. She stayed in the castle even though now she resigned and became a royal advisor along side Coran. 

Lance would always invite lotor along for some meetings as well as play dates. Everything had become more prosperous. 

"Amour stop that!" Len cried out feeling amour pounce at him nibbling his cheek. "That feels weird!" He giggled 

Lance chuckled prying off amour from him. "Amour" he dragged on 

"Sorry Dad" but once she was back on the ground she pounced on Len again except in a hug before going after Neptune. He never assumed galran children are up just a little quicker than alteans. 

"To think everything had been going well for three months already. Well. I. Look Lance I'm sorry about" axca tried to speak out but stopped once told so. Lance gave her a small smile. Sad but happy all the while. 

"No it's alright. I mean no it's not but. It's no one's fault. I didn't know I was but. It hasn't stopped the thought of wanting other kids at all. Maybe one day I could grow to have two other kids or more it all depends." 

Axca smiled widely but turned to the kids. "It's surprising that we both didn't end up having a litter" Lance gulped. Turning his gaze to axca. "See it's not rare or anything it's just the possibility is a fifty fifty chance. You can either have one or a litter and trust me I won't be doing that any time soon" she chuckled 

"I see. Would it be affected because I'm altean?" She shrugged not really knowing.

"Not sure. But hey even if you do have more, everything has changed now."

Lance sighed he didn't like the thought. 

"This war has stopped. No more threats the truth is out to the public your tittle is clean everything has spilled and theirs nothing to hide between us. You helped us when our children were lost" 

 

Lance closed his eyes. Remembering his ceremony. 

_____

_"it is here by now said that Lance. Our old king is back on royal seats." Coran announced the people staring at the castle windows._

_"Lance of altea, the galran love here by has come fourth with the truth. He never has mean to harm any one in the process. He just fell In love like any normal walking altean." Coran stepped aside allowing Keith to step up with Neptune and amour in his arms._

_" A love to grow into a family. A family who has gone through many things. A  spouse he thought he lost. A daughter he had to hurt. Kidnapped and finally another child lost" Coran had to be so careful but he saw the look in Lance's eyes he had grown._

_"He knows he's done wrong but he has not wanted to hurt us. Lance of altea forgives. He understands why we have done what we done and he hopes to allow you to know everything he has to say" Coran said stepping aside._

_"I'm Lance. The galran lover the monster your families have talked about but here from he now. "_

_He took in a sharp breathe_

_"I am Lance. Daughter of Luna a warrior to be feared for years. She had given me the illusion love was but written in the fate. She was wrong. That a woman has raised me I thank her. But love is so much more than that"_

_He turned to Keith_

_"Love I'm sure you all know. I love I was never to be allowed near. I was supposed to be with someone else. But even though it was that way. I loved. I fell in love like all of you and that love grew to be my daughter amour"_

_"Yes this is my family. It's little and broken" he sighed turning to the crowd "but it's still good"_

_He smiled at Keith_

_"Yeah still good"_

_The crowd cheered._

_______

_"Lance?" Keith had asked Lance about his past. And lance was taking time to answer._

_"What did you do before me?"_

 

_"I've done a lot of bad things I will not deny it. Yes I did fight both ways but I didn't know. I didn't know how war worked. I slayed my people just as much as I have slaid yours and I fell loved by both but I didn't find love. I guess that's what got me to think"_

_"I became what my mother wanted me to be. A proper prince and I hid away. Suitor after suitor came and gone. And yet I didn't find love. What broke me was to know of what I did. I never told anyone well... No I told someone but I swore them to secrecy. And he died with it. I regret never telling them that I wasn't ok."_

 

_"Maybe the infection wouldn't have happened. He loved me but I didn't return that love" Lance sighed "he said he'd do anything for me. Sadly that grew to be true. I lost a friend in that war. And I grew bitter during that time. My plan was to kill the prince"_

_"But then I saw you. And something told me to love you. And well here we are"_

_Keith looked at amour and neptune resting on the crib._

_\----_

"Everyone loves amour I see it when you talk with the people. They cheer her on she's the new era and hopefully nothing comes in between." Axca said going to pry Len off of the couch 

 

Lance looked at amour her little stumpy arms calling out to Len her little galra smile her little tail. She was basically a small Keith. But with his ears. His soft hair his playfulness. 

Amour turned around, tapping Neptune before the two ran and jumped at Lance's arms. "Love you Dad" amour laughed out chasing after Len with Neptune right at her tail. His tail dragging on the floor. 

"Yeah maybe she is"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/)


	40. To bring to an end

Lance smiled. His daughter all grown up already queen Neptune by his side following the path of a royal guard. Currently having already two other kids with three more on the way. Cause luck would have it he's having a small litter. 

And now here he was with Keith staring at their young daughter. Her tail had grown out just a bit reading abover her knees. Her altean dress was removed and now currently holding a wedding gown. "Dad are you crying?"amour asked

Lance turned his attention away to look at Keith who was. He had aged well along side Lance. Both changed minor details. "I mean watching my daughter being married yeah I'm crying" 

Amour's marks glowed. Chuckling a bit before turning her head slightly down to look at lance who was fixing her bouquet. "Dad?" 

Lance sighed smiling. "I sacrificed so much for you. All of you. Your my first child and adore you just as much. Maybe your life will be better than mine. Amour dear treat each other fairly no one can harm you now. Not when your queen" Lance said hugging her but Bing careful with his stomach. 

"Len's a good guy. I trust he will take care of you" Keith responded. Amour smiled everything about her changed. Her mullet still stayed but it had grown out at the end. It just spiked before heading down. It was currently picked up the veil neatly on her he'd before the bells began chiming. 

"C'mon doofus. " Neptune chuckled. His facial structure looked a lot like a younger Lance. Hair curled eyes a deep shade of blue. His squiggly markings outgrew much more. His ears slightly more galra. His tail now dragging behind him. A true tail just like Keith instead of amour. He had just been a modified Lance. 

"Dork let's go" amour said hooking her arm with his as she walked out. 

 

"She's grown up" Lance mumbled wiping away his eyes before turning to Keith. 

"That's our baby. Now let's go. The kids will destroy the cake before they get to their vows" Keith said dragging Lance to scowld their two sons. Who were both pulling at each other's tails. 

Lance turned around to see amour walk down the isle. As if she was a baby once more. 

And of course he cried. 

 

___

Amour had given birth shortly after to a young little girl. Looking a lot more like axca. The family had come for her birth. All the while celebrating how far they had come. And amour named her aura. After that woman who had brought everything into place. 

Aura brought the families even closer. 

Allura and shiro had two other kids. 

Neptune and Nova grew to be very close best friends. 

Lance eventually gave birth to his kits. 

Hunk had another kid as well. 

The families seemed to grow

Every family ever. It just set into place. 

And Lance couldn't ask for more


	41. Notes

So now the story has ended.

I want to thank you. All so much for being no..staying this far with me. Life is hard to me yes but I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

I hoped you love this story.

Leave comments lf what you thought.

Leave suggestions for any future stories you want to see.

The flowers are wilting will not be a continuation.

Maybe I'll restart. I'm not all so sure.

Thank you for sticking with me.

I'll still draw on my Tumblr for this. 

I'll continue 

But for now the story is over.  

Remember to tell me any suggestions. And once again

Thank tou

 

 

<a href="https://swampysquid.tumblr.com/" rel="nofollow">My Tumblr</a>

 

 


	42. Extra chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to address something

So I started a new story no big deal 

But then I got thinking this story wasn't orriginally going to be like this. I had this whole other plot. With more angst. This was bittersweet y'know?

So just wanted to ask should I not touch this story anymore because you guys liked it or do you want to see the original plot that I wanted to go with. 

Just needed to ask


End file.
